Just One Yesterday
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke. SasuNaru, dramatic/tragedy, language
1. Even

**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/ Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/ Magnet Shipping

I accidentally deleted the original opening for this fic. Essentially it said that this fic was inspired by Fall Out Boy which I love as well as one of Demi Lovato's songs. This fic is very dramatic, especially in the later chapters. I don't think it'll last much long than fifteen chapters.

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings:** Language, song-fic, SasuNaru, quite a bit OCCness from Naruto, and AU.

The lyrics at the end are from Fall Out Boy's "Just One Yesterday". I don't own.

Original song lyrics to "Sadness and Sorrow" belong to me.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 1**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled sou- ~<strong>_

"I don't know who this is, but-"

"Sasuke-kun! You finally answered my call."

_'-groan- Should've checked the caller ID.'_

"Sakura... it's three in the morning. why the he-"

"Sasuke-kun, you promised you would call me the moment you came back to Konoha. Obviously, I didn't get a phone call!"

"Sakura, my plane had arrived at around one this morning; I was trying to be considerate and let you sleep and call you in the morning like a normal pers-"

"Who fucking cares?! You were still supposed to call me... Unless you had some whore you wanted to fuck waiting for you at your penthouse!"

_'...Excuse me?'_

"What are-"

"Don't lie to me, Uchiha Sasuke. Some boyfriend you are."

"Sakura, I don't know how or why you have come to that conclusion, but-"

"No! No more excuses! I'm tired of you pushing me behind everyone else. We don't see each other as much as we used to, and when we do, we rarely kiss. I am not nor will I ever be second or third or fourth in the list of your priorities! I don't give a flying damn who it is, but you need to forget them and focus on _me_."

"..."

"-slightly heavy gasping-"

"Sakura. I will only say this once and you have better listen."

"Eh?"

"Yes, I have been busy. I had a just released a new album and went on an international tour all over the five great countries in the course of six months. In that time period, I spent at least one week being sick with the flu, a month with a sore throat, and now I'm currently recovering from a head cold. During that entire time, you would call me and talk non-stop and complain about Ino's new dress, or about how Hinata is having a secret affair with one of her bodyguards, or how Temari is going to this and that event. Never once did you actually ask if I was feeling or how I'm doing or was the tour going well. We were even in the same city for about two days, but you never visited the hotel I was staying at. You didn't try to organize a place and time we could meet at once you found out we were in the same city. You've given me the impression that you don't truly care at all."

"A-t-that's not true!"

"Name a time."

"Wha-"

"Name. A. Time."

"Uh... well, there was that... uh, maybe that one time... no... but that on-"

"Face it Sakura. You've never asked. Now, please tell me exactly why you called me at three in the morning to gripe about my not giving you any attention and dictate my life when you don't appear to care about my well-being."

"But... you-you can't pin everything on me!"

"You're right. I do have my own fault in this, but what I have done seems small in comparison to you. What happened to you Sakura? You used to be amazing; caring, honest, and understanding. All traits that made me fall in love you had been replaced by pettiness, selfishness, and barely letting me talk or speak my piece when you make an absurd assumption such as my 'cheating' on you with almost no proof to back it up. You have changed Sakura, and not in a good way."

"...W-what are you trying to say? That we should break-up?!"

"That's exactly it."

"W-wha, wait a minute! You can't do that!"

"It's already been done, but just in case, I say we should break up. We don't 'click' like we used to, it's not you it's me, and I've fallen out of love with you, ectera, ectera..."

"You- you asshole!"

"If that is all you have to say, I'm hanging up. Don't bother calling this number again; I'm changing my phone number."

"Hey, wait, Sas-"

-click-

* * *

><p>The door to an apartment opened and closed with a slight groan. Its owner groaned with it, exhausted. As soon as it was closed, he leaned against it, closing his eyes and shielding cerulean eyes from the world.<p>

He was a song writer who's muse was trapped in a cage, people wouldn't and didn't enjoy his lyrics or at least that's what he's always told by his boss. It didn't matter the subject or the tempo of the song, his boss simply refused to let him meet a client. Naruto was tempted to quit and find another place of work, but times were rough. When money gets tight, people were not likely to hire people like him. He was better off where he was, for he would at least get a stable income from just being there.

Sighing, he pushed himself off his door, pulling off his coat and placing it over his couch. He was about to walk over to his kitchen to make some dinner when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He jumped, surprised at the sudden movement before digging his hand into his pocket and pulling his phone out. He hoped to god it wasn't his boss again, the last conversation they had didn't go too well...

Running a hand through his disheveled, blond hair, he answered his phone.

"Hello?" He greeted cautiously. He hadn't checked the caller ID, a mistake that has cost him his pride and a good relationship with his boss in the past. However, he was impatient. The simple act of looking at the caller ID before answering almost never crosses his mind, unfortunately.

A hoarse, feminine voice answered him almost timidly. "Naruto?"

"Ah-Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied, slightly astounded by the way she had answered. He furrowed his eyebrows as he went to lie on his couch. Even though it's been at least a week since they last talked, it was hard to recognize her voice. She was always so confident, as a super model should be, and never allowed anyone to see or hear her cry. Something was up.

"Are you okay?" Sakura sniffled a little before she said anything.

"Sasuke-kun broke up with me..." Naruto took his ear away from his phone and stared at it, unsure if he was hearing his best friend correctly.

After a second was given to thought, he brought it back to his ear. "What?"

"You heard me!" She snapped, sounding more like herself. Naruto wasn't entirely sure if he should be relieved by this, though. However, the situation pissed him off. This was the guy his best friend had been crying over for the last few months? The guy who had been practically ignoring her whenever she tried to talk to him or meet up with? Now he had just broken up with her out-of-the blue?!

"Where does he normally practice and record songs at?"

"E-eh?!" Sakura made a raspy sound in surprise at the sudden change.

"_Where_ does he normally practice and record songs at?"

"Um, I believe... it's Senju Recording Studios." The blond nodded to no one, mentally storing that information away. He knew where the asshole would most likely be tomorrow.

"Uh... Naruto, what are you-"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I got it." Naruto interrupted.

"Eh...?"

"We'll meet at Ichiraku's at around five in the afternoon, ok?"

"...Sure...? Uh... bye, Naruto...?"

"See ya."

-click-

* * *

><p>It was a new day... or rather later on that day.<p>

Sasuke was at Senju Recording Studios with his manager, Kakashi Hatake, looking over his next album. However, Kakashi believed something had transpired recently in Sasuke's life because the young man of twenty-three years was rather unfocused and had nodded absently to almost everything the workers in the studio had said or asked. Under the guise of taking a simple break, Kakashi had led Sasuke out of the studio and into the hallway for a private talk.

Sitting in a comfy, coconut brown chair a few feet away from Sasuke in his own chair with a wooden coffee table with bottles of water on them, Kakashi looked over him.

Sasuke shifted a little in his black, skin-tight jeans that were slightly worn on the knees. His red jean jacket covered up the shoulders of the long-sleeve black shirt he was wearing. It had the words 'No Love City' on top of a heart in gratified wording. Sasuke's left hand had a black wristband with the words 'Tears Will Lift You Up' stitched on to it in white lettering. His shoes were plain black sneakers. Kakashi thought Sasuke's sense of style was adorable.

His own clothing was more relaxed than he would normally let it be (blue jeans with a blue jacket), but after such a long and tiring tour, this was one of the rare times where he'd let it slide. As usual, a black face mask covered his nose and mouth and his silver hair hid his left eye. His own eyes were dark brown.

"So," Sasuke flicked his eyes towards Kakashi, but nothing more. "... Are you okay, Sasuke?"

The other didn't say anything, but he did take a sip of his water bottle. Something _was _wrong. "Sasuke, did something happen between you and Sakura?"

The other's left eye twitched a little. It was the smallest of movement and shouldn't have been able to tell much about Sasuke. But to Kakashi, it told an entire 400 page book.

"... How'd she take the break-up?" Better to be direct because if he attempted to beat around the bush, Sasuke would do the same and he was not in the mood for a headache.

"Don't know. Don't care." The other took another sip, most likely pretending his water was alcohol. He even frowned slightly at the taste, as if he was feeling the sting of alcohol for the first time. Kakashi knew that would be a lie, however.

"Well, if you're letting it affect your work, then you must _do_ care."

The other was silent for a while and the gray-haired man allowed this silence. Sasuke would talk to him when he felt ready to.

"I just... thought she would be different. That she was really what she looked to be." And it looked to be that he was ready now. Kakashi could've shaken his head. Sasuke was always one to fall hard and fast and had trouble getting out of the abandoned ditch that was left behind.

He placed a hand on the others shoulder, making Sasuke look up at him, his onyx eyes clouded with melancholy. It made Kakashi's heart pang a little, seeing the person that he had helped to raise was feeling so down because of that woman.

He had never liked Sakura too much. She seemed so focused on putting on a good show and always on the drama that she seemed to have lost herself in the process. Her emotions seemed practiced, a spectacular performance by one of the greatest models in the history of the five great countries. The romantic feelings for Sasuke that she confessed to having seemed forced and more unbelievable with each passing minute.

With that in mind, Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back. "Don't worry about her. If she couldn't see what she was doing wrong, then you don't need to be in a relationship with her."

Sasuke didn't answer, but the gray-haired man could tell that he was thinking a little on what he was saying. Glad for that, he stood up and moved toward the door to the studio, Sasuke silently following after. As they came closer to the wooden door, they started to notice a large amount of people were shouting and loud footsteps headed right towards them.

In the middle of the hallway, they paused. Sasuke looked around the brownish-orange painted walls and dark brown carpet. Next to them was a large cavity that held the chairs that they had sat on, some more armchairs of the same brown color as theirs. A few paintings decorated the walls and potted plants lit up the corners of the cavity. About five more people were there, having moved into the hallway upon hearing the ruckus.

After a while, a blond man turned the corner. He was dressed in an orange shirt with multiple black kanji written on it. His bottoms were green cargo pants with drawstrings at the opening nearer to the foot that were colored a darker shade of green. Black sandals covered his feet. He wore a green scarf around his neck and had a simply designed ear cuff on his right ear. His sapphire eyes roamed over the people standing in the hallway before they landed directly on Sasuke. Once they did... Kakashi could only compare the amount of rage those eyes contained to ones of a suddenly captive bull.

"You!" The person shouted, the mass anger in his voice making the outcry come out rough. His right pointer finer landed on a (inwardly) bewildered Sasuke. Kakashi's prayers immediately went out to Sasuke. He could tell, as he watched the man stomp forward towards their non-moving group with a large group of bewildered and annoyed looking bystanders behind him, that Sasuke was going to need it.

When the fuming man was right in front of Sasuke, Kakashi was surprised that all the black-haired young man did was raise his left eyebrow and cross his arms. This only served to anger the man even more as evidenced by his dirty look.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" And of course, Sasuke said it all under an even tone. Kakashi mentally sighed, if there was anything he could give Sasuke credit for, it would be his inability to be more emotionally understanding of a situation.

"Apologize to her." The blond man immediately retorted. His eyes never left Sasuke's as he straightened himself into a tense, but proper standing posture.

"Who?"

"Sakura-chan!" Kakashi felt the temperature drop about ten degrees and he felt the urge to groan. Sasuke didn't need to be reminded of his break-up so soon and by some random person - most likely a random fan of Sakura.

'Oh boy...' He thought as he witnessed the glaring contest between Sasuke and the blond man. They were a mere two inches from each other's faces.

"And who are you to demand me to apologize to Sakura?" Sasuke spat out Sakura's name with such venom that Kakashi knew to be bitter love towards the woman.

"I'm her best friend!" Sasuke raised another eyebrow at the response. Kakashi did, as well. Sakura had never spoken of having a blond friend besides Ino or Temari and had never even introduced Sasuke to her supposed best friend. Maybe it really _was_ a delusional fan.

"Best friend? I thought she only had groupies composed of sheep with no minds of their own." Was the cool remark. The hallway was soon filled with snickers and a few 'burn's were said.

Kakashi moved to call for security to separate the two before a fight sprung out when a confident, yet angry-looking blond woman with a bust to match marched straight up through the crowd (which had parted for her) towards the blond. "Naruto!"

The glaring contest between Sasuke and 'Naruto' was instantly halted by the woman smacking her hand against Naruto's head, forcing him to fall forward... into Sasuke. They had been standing so close to each other that when they collided, their lips locked with each other. Sasuke's eyes were wide open and had been pushed back a step from the force of the fall combined with Naruto's weight. Naruto's eyes were filled with disbelief and shock, mirroring the display of emotion in Sasuke's own eyes.

They stayed like this for a hot second before Naruto pushed himself away, shaking his head as he did so. After doing so, he pointed an annoyed glare at the blond woman who raised an eyebrow before snorting, as if asking 'you actually want to start something?'.

"Baa-chan, why would you do that?" The woman rolled her eyes and put her right hand at her hip. This action caused Kakashi to recognize this woman as Senju Tsunade, the owner of the studio as well as a volunteer nurse at a hospital in the city. She wore a crisp, gray blouse under a green jacket with wide sleeves. Her black pants were succeeded by her matching high heels. She had a fair complexion and her long blond hair was pulled back into two separate ponytails. Kakashi didn't meet with Tsunade very often, but from the few encounters, he knew she wasn't one to anger.

"I don't know, Naruto. Maybe it's because you randomly ran into the studio without informing me that you were coming in the first place, stampeded through the halls, pushing people and disturbing multiple recording sessions, then you started a verbal fight in the middle of the hallway with one of my customers?" She sarcastically responded, not missing a beat. Naruto's cheeks heated up at the true accusations of what he had done.

"Well-" Naruto pointed at Sasuke without turning to him. "If he hadn't broken Sakura-chan's heart, then maybe I wouldn't have to come here and kick his ass!"

Sasuke, who had spent the duration of the conversation between the blonds in favor of staring dumbfounded at Naruto, immediately found himself at hearing Sakura's name. He sneered. "You? Kick my ass? You truly are an idiot."

Naruto bristled at the insult and turned around to glare at Sasuke again, but the woman just rolled her eyes and smacked his head again. "Haruno can handle herself, Naruto. She doesn't need you picking fights with her exes on top of her apparent recent break-up." She turned her amber eyes to Sasuke, unamused by his remark. "And you, stop goading him on. I don't care what mess you have with Haruno, just don't let it interrupt the peace in the studio."

With that final parting, she grabbed Naruto's left arm and dragged him away. Not even his struggling stopped her from smoothly pulling him away from the scene. Reluctantly conceding with the other blond for once, Naruto turned angry eyes to Sasuke.

"Just you wait, asshole! I'll make you apologize to Sakura-chan even if I have to come here every single day!" The two blonds turned the corner and then they were gone. The crowd that had gathered dispersed, whispering among each other at the scene they just saw. Most looked back at Sasuke to gauge his reaction. He was staring at the corner; his eyes were unseeing and his expression contemplative. Kakashi noted this with slight curiosity before calling to the black-haired young man.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke didn't look away, but his eyes became more focused.

"Yeah. We should... get back to work." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at how distracted Sasuke sounded but said nothing and walked into their room. He promised himself that if it started to head down that road, he would warn Sasuke off immediately. The boy didn't deserve anymore heartbreak.

Sasuke followed a little whole after, constantly glancing back at the corner that Naruto had disappeared behind as he did so.

* * *

><p>At a homey-looking building with wooden floorboards and crème painted walls, in walked a woman wearing a suspicious outfit. There were wooden tables full of people scattered in an organized manner with a few tables hidden by walls for privacy. Upon her entrance, many heads turned from their food to look at her. She wore a black hat that covered her hair and black sunglasses hid her eyes from prying looks. She wore a black coat that covered her from shoulder to mid thigh. Expertly, the woman ignored the stares in favor of greeting a pretty brunette who warmly welcomed her to the restaurant. She wore a uniform of a black skirt, white shirt and apron. Leaning a little closer to the woman, she whispered into her ear, "He's been sulking ever since he came in. Did something happen?"<p>

The woman nearly waved her off. "Don't worry, Ayame. I'll talk to him." She whispered back. Ayame nodded, content with the answer yet still a little curious, and grabbed a menu from a nearby cabinet.

"Follow me, please." She said before leading the woman through the restaurant. They walked past many diners and families who spared a few glances at the mysterious woman before shrugging and returning to their routine. They reached a table in the back that was secluded from the rest by half-walls. Naruto was already sitting there and he seemed to be sulking a little. He looked distracted and his fingers absently played with the menu.

The woman sat down, nodding to Ayame who smiled one last time at the both of them. She passed the woman a menu and left them to themselves. The woman looked around carefully before silently slipping off her coat and hat to reveal a stylish beige blouse with golden sequins and jean shorts. Her bubblegum pink hair, which was originally hidden as a bun under her hat was let down and reached her shoulders. Finally, the glasses were pulled off to reveal spring green eyes. There were a few hints of crying under her eyes and her face that seemed to have been hastily hidden by mascara and blush. She had slim body and dainty hands that casually picked up the menu she had been given. Through out this, Naruto didn't notice her presence.

The woman rolled her eyes before opening her mouth to say, "Wake up, Naruto!"

Naruto started, jumping in his seat and looking around wildly for the source of the voice. Upon hearing laughter from said source, he turned to glare. "Give me a break, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura just winked at him playfully; she knew he wasn't mad. "Considering that I'm the one who has been dragged out here, I feel that I'm the one who should say that." Naruto still pouted, but his eyes were bright with laughter. Sakura giggled one more time before straightening.

"So, what's up?" Naruto shrugged.

"I just wanted to meet up with you and chat a little... we haven't really hung out in over five months, you know." Naruto mumbled the last part while looking at the table. Sakura looked taken aback, however.

Sakura was his best friend since middle school, despite them being on the polar opposite end of the popularity scale with Sakura one of the most popular and prettiest girl in school while he was the loser with his head stuck in the clouds composed of metamorphic phrases and music notes. They had always been so close and when Sakura had landed a job to model clothes in highly-frequented and booming store in the local mall, Naruto had supported her all the way. When she had been discovered and made it big at age 17, she had insisted that they would always be best friends no matter where her career takes her. It has been seven years since that year and Sakura liked to consider that their friendship was as strong as ever.

"Eh? But... we've hung out tons of times!" She responded, not sure she really wanted a response. The feeling stirred even more inside her when Naruto frowned even more. His eyes glanced over the menu, not really reading what was written on it.

"Yeah... when you dragged me out to rich parties and all those high-standard crap, but I always left early because you would get into that whole 'Sakura, the model' mask. Other than that, we never hung out at each other's houses or really talked to each other on the phone like we used to. You know, with us going over what shitty day we had and ranting on just why it was or what the other was doing the next weekend so we could have a Movie Saturday..." He lifted his eyes from the menu to meet stunned emerald. "We don't do that anymore, Sakura-chan."

The model stared at Naruto with her mouth open, shocked and unsure of what to say to what she's just learned.

Hadn't she already had conversation like this before?

Hadn't the same complaints of not being the same been brought up?

_Hadn't she already lost someone?_

Her entire figure slumped as the weight of those words in her mind crushed her being. Her head hung over the table and her hair fell down like a canopy around her face. Just what had happened? What had sparked this "change" that Naruto and -

Sakura shook her head, trying to erase _that_ person's name from her head. She wouldn't think about him. She wouldn't! Sakura had to pull herself together; she was so much stronger than this. The movement caught Naruto's attention and he looked at her, worried. "Is everything okay, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura swallowed silently before lifting her head to reveal a bright smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes, Naruto noted.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's a-"

"Sakura-chan, don't lie to me. You know I hate it when you do that." The fake smile fell and Sakura was left bare to the hurt gaze Naruto aimed at her, wounding her even further. "... Don't you trust me enough to tell me when you're hurting?"

That was the final straw. Sakura inwardly cursed when a stray tear fell from her left eye. She raised a hand to wipe it away when Naruto handed a napkin to her, his face and eyes filled with concern. She hesitantly took the napkin and wiped the left side of her face. When she was done, she put the napkin down and let out a small 'thank you'.

Naruto grinned at her. "Don't worry about it! Besides, he'll be taken care of, just you wait and see!" He had already guessed why she had let her composure slipped.

Sakura returned it with a small grin of her own, not sure if she should comment on the subject of _him_. She didn't think she was ready, at least not yet. However, whatever Naruto had planned for _him_... she just hoped it didn't end with bitterness. There's been too much of it lately and it didn't need to be added on to.

A few moments later , Ayame popped by again, asking if they would like to order now. They easily gave her their orders, having come to the restaurant, _Ichiraku's_, many times before and knew which dish they liked better.

"So, how's your latest song coming along?" Sakura said after Ayame had cheerfully walked away to tell her father and the rest of the kitchen staff their orders.

Naruto shrugged. "Not really good; no artist want to sing it and my boss keeps telling me to re-write it..."

Sakura scowled. Naruto was an amazing songwriter! While he wasn't very smart nor did he ever had much of an incentive to learn, he had the ability making simple words into ballads that touched her and anyone who read or heard them. "What? But your song is really good right now- wait, have you finished _it_, yet?"

"Not everyone seems to think so, and I got the chorus and first verse done." Sakura began to get excited, this was a song Naruto had told her that he had been working on for about a month now and was still looking for the right words for it.

"Did you sing them?"

Naruto started to cough loudly. "What?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Did you sing your songs for your boss or even consider being the artist yourself? I don't know why you stopped to be honest. You have such a beautiful voice-"

"No, Sakura! I'm not singing!" Naruto interrupted, a very dark look crossed his face briefly before he continued. "That's so girly."

Sakura snorted good-naturedly, albeit a little curious about the glare she had just seen. "Singing is girly? _You_, who has to have the world's trashiest romance movie collection, actually has the balls to call singing _girly_."

Naruto flushed darkly, but felt relief that he could change the topic of conversation with one statement. "... Shut up."

"Oh, but you're so fun to tease Naruto." Sakura snickered which made Naruto stick his tongue out at her. That only served to make her laugh harder. Hearing her laugh, Naruto knew he had done well.

"And here you guys go~" Ayame said, appearing once more but with a tray filled with food. Sakura watched her pass the food to them and Naruto strike up an energetic conversation with her with a grateful smile on her face.

_Sometimes... I can't help but be grateful you're my friend._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought of angels - choking on their halos!<strong>_

_**Get them drunk on rose water...**_

_**See- how dirty I can make 'em-**_

_**Pulling out the fragile teeth-! Clip their tiny wings-!**_

* * *

><p>This probably still needs revisions, but I think most of what it needs are extra scenes to magnify Sasuke and Naruto's relationship so that when I upload the next chapter, everything isn't happening so suddenly.<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading and following! Please feel free to leave a review, re-read, fav, follow, do what you want~

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	2. Angels

**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/ Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/ Magnet Shipping

Lovin' the love for this fic~

Here's the next chapter and it's only around 2300 words, but I hope it's good nonetheless~

Anyway, thank you for the favs, reviews, and follows! They've really helped me make this in less time than it took! :D

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings:** Language, song-fic, SasuNaru, quite a bit OCCness from Naruto, and AU.

The lyrics at the end are from Fall Out Boy's "Just One Yesterday". I don't own.

Original song lyrics to "Sadness and Sorrow" belong to me.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 2**_

* * *

><p>Before Sasuke had realized it, the energetic day had willingly given itself to the peaceful night. Kakashi told him about an hour ago to go home and get some rest. That scene from earlier in the day must have worn him down on top of his recent break-up because he seemed even more distracted after they came back from their break, Kakashi had reasoned as he shooed him away from the studio.<p>

_"Sweet me-mo-ries of the past."_

As Sasuke trudged through the park two blocks away from his apartment and admired the scenery, even he had to admit that he desperately needed some time to cool down. After that scene about Sakura, his thoughts had been clouded with blond hair and blue eyes for the rest of the day.

Sighing, Sasuke leaned against a cement wall. He wasn't exactly sure what it was that kept Sasuke's mind wrapped around the blond, Naruto.

Was it how they interacted?

It's true that very few have ever stood up to him in such a way, but barely any will straight up insult him in an effort to get their point across. It also seemed as if Naruto wasn't acting because Sakura had asked him to, but rather that he wanted to.

Was it because of their connection with Sakura?

While he might say yes at first, after a little thought, he would be forced to admit no. Sakura was still fresh on his mind, but in a terrible way that made him sneer in disgust. Naruto had made an impression that... somehow seemed separate from Sakura's. It was a presence that was inspired him to think on who exactly the man was.

Was it the kis-

Blushing slightly, Sasuke shook his head. He was **not** going to remember that. At all.

Sighing again, Sasuke did a cursory glance over the park.

_"Swallowed in... this depre-ssion."_

In the day, the park was bright and colorful, not to mention noisy. The beauty was left unappreciated and was often disturbed in the day. Creaks of aging playground objects and the laughter of children continually broke the silence. Parents talking or the occasional jogger with music playing would add on to the sounds. The sounds of cars and trucks whizzing by the park was a common disturbance over the feeling of chaotic peace that would settle over the park.

However, in Sasuke's eyes, the park was much more beautiful when it was bathed in the subdued tones of blue and the mysterious dark. It was more easy to appreciate when the only sounds you heard were the chirping of crickets and your own footsteps on the white-paved sidewalk; when the only things you saw were amazing bouquet of flowers that woke up only for the moon that dangled in the sky and the still lake that reflected the moon's image in a crystal smoothness that's rarely found in the day.

_'Yes'_ Sasuke thought as he paused in his walk for a moment's rest, _'The park is most certainly the most beautiful at night.'_

"_How long... until I suc-cumb...?"_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he finally registered the sound. It sounded like someone was singing in the park but the voice was somewhat muffled whether because it was because of distance or because the person meant it to be sung as a quiet lullaby. The man's voice (Sasuke could tell from how deep it was compared to a woman's voice) was smooth and easy to get lost in the words and emotions that rang clear to Sasuke. The young man found himself closing his eyes in content as the soft melody teased his ears. Without knowing it, his feet had taken control and he was walking blindly towards the sound.

_"To my sadness... and so-"_

THUMP!

"What the-mmph!?"

It had all happened so fast that Sasuke wasn't sure if he was there for most of it. One moment, the only thing he could hear and see were the sorrowful lyrics of a desolate melody when his foot had gotten caught on a surprisingly wide crack in the sidewalk and he opened his eyes, expecting to see concrete, but all he saw was blue.

Naruto had a secret love. It was hidden away in his heart where no one could find it because no one had the key. Singing.

When he was younger, he would create so many wordless tunes and listen to countless melodies before he finally realized in middle school that he could string notes together with words to make something extremely beautiful.

Only Sakura knew about it, but that was normal since they have been friends for such a long time. And of course there was... that man. However, those words he sung and wrote were words from his own heart; they whispered his pains and deepest fears to anyone who listened. Naruto was one who was refused to show his weaknesses to others so just the thought of people knowing what was concealed inside his heart after _that_ had broken his confidence in singing anything in fear of betraying what he truly felt.

However, Sakura's mentioning of it earlier stirred inside him a strange urge to let it out, even for just a while.

That's why he was here, in the middle of the night, singing to himself. It would probably be better to do it at his own home rather than a public area, but his voice projected itself really well without any help and his walls were thin. Not to mention that no one came to the park at night.

No one except that bastard of a man- Uchiha Sasuke, who he just so happened to be "hugging".

He didn't even know where the man had come from! One minute he was singing, the next second he heard footsteps and he had reflexively turned his upper body towards the sound only for long arms to wind around him tightly. His eyes widened comically as he realized what was happening before he pushed the man away, embarrassment clear in his stature.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto hissed. His mind was reeling at how many times the infuriating man had come too close into his personal zone (regardless that the first time was not Sasuke's fault). _'Did we really have to hug or whatever that was?! It's not as bad as it was earlier but fucking hell!'_

The anger and embarrassment in his voice made his words come out harsh, but Sasuke brushed them off, seemingly not caring as he looked Naruto up and down from his spot on the ground. It took Naruto a few seconds that they were sitting way too close to each other before he scooted away a couple feet, glaring at Sasuke all the same.

Sasuke didn't answer the question, but rather replied with one of his own. "What are you doing here so late?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, unsure if he really wanted to answer that for fear he'll only be able to spout insults. Sasuke stared at him for a while before saying, "Nothing is wrong with me."

The blond gave him a confused look causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. "You asked me what was wrong with me and I answered. As courtesy, you should answer my question."

He scowled. "Nothing."

"Singing is not nothing. Especially when you sing like that." Sasuke said just a little too forcibly. He took a few breaths to calm down before he did something drastic to the irritating blond. If it wasn't enough that the man had stormed in during the middle of a session, almost all the people in the studio knew about the scene before day's end and were constantly pestering him about it. By the end of the day, more than five had been on the receiving end of his scathing mouth.

Naruto didn't answer in favor of standing up in an effort to get out of there. He couldn't believe that someone was outside so late, let alone this person. He wasn't sure how long he could go until he smashed his face into the asshole's pretty face. He was about to take a step away from Sasuke when he felt the other's hand wrap around his wrist. Growling, he turned around a wrenched his wrist away.

"What?!" Sasuke just stared back at him; the only emotion on his face was this fierce determination. Determination for what? Naruto was absolutely positive on what it was, but that didn't make him any less willing to shove his fist into that face.

"That song you were sing-"

"Who said it was me singing?!" Sasuke could have rolled his eyes at the frustrated blond. Did that even warrant a verbal reply?

"I know_ I _wasn't the one singing and you're the only other person here," Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke beat him to it. "Don't even dare to suggest the wind did it." Naruto closed his mouth, opting to stare angrily at the other man. Sasuke was unaffected; he's faced far worse before. "Now, what was that song you were singing?"

Naruto crossed his arms defiantly. "I wasn't singing and what do you mean by 'that song'?" Sasuke ignored the first part. It wasn't worth it.

"The song you were singing? It used the words 'sweet memories' and 'sadness and sorrow', right?"

Naruto didn't see fit to answer, clearly in denial of his singing. Sasuke's eyes started to move off of Naruto's defiant face to the worn orange notebook in his hand. He hadn't noticed it before in their irritated conversation. Upon seeing Sasuke's gaze on his notebook, Naruto tried to subtly hide it behind his back, but failed.

"Is that where the song is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto "innocently" replied. He inwardly smirked when he heard Sasuke growl obscenities under his breath. Sasuke glared at the blond, fully knowing that he was playing with him. Sure, he was Sakura's "best friend" and usually friends felt a need for revenge when their close people have been hurt, but this was just being petty.

Sasuke would try to compromise with this idiot, but something about him riled up him to the point where all Sasuke wanted to do was clash against every word the other spoke. Every movement the blond made caught his eye and captured him in a trance that close to no one could break. That was weird for him. He rarely had this much interest, if any, in anyone unless they were his current lover. Even then, it was a fleeting moments of notice before his attentions turned elsewhere.

Sasuke need to know more about this person. Maybe if he did, he'd know just why he was so fascinated with ... _everything_ about this man.

"... Naruto, was it?" Sasuke began. The other frowned slightly, but nodded.

"Yeah... Uzumaki Naruto. What of it, asshole?" The blond took on a cautious tone, unsure of what Sasuke was planning. The feeling increased to impossibly high levels when Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk that oozed smugness. Sasuke got up from his place on the ground, rising to his full height. Naruto, begrudgingly, had to look up to meet the two inch height difference between them. The blond wouldn't admit it even under torture, but the raven-haired man was starting to appear intimidating with that smirk and height.

Naruto watched him slip past him, that arrogant leer still present on his face as he did. "You'll see."

With that said, the man disappeared into the darkness. Naruto wasn't entirely sure he would like the events that seemed to peep over the surprisingly close horizon. Still unsure of what to make of it, Naruto decided he'd deal with it when it comes and that he'll he just head home for now.

* * *

><p>The minute Naruto entered his apartment, his cellphone rang. He took a few awkward minutes to fish it out of his pocket before putting it to his ear.<p>

"Hello?" He was cautious as he had, once again, forgotten to check the Caller ID. He should really learn to get in the habit of doing so...

"Naruto." Said man barely withheld the groan at the sound of his boss' gruff voice.

"Yes, Mizuki-san?"

"I can't believe what the hell _you_ of people have done to catch his attentions, but Uchiha Sasuke has just called me and told me that he wanted to hire you as his official songwriter."

"WHAT!?" Oh. Fuck. Naruto stared at his phone in horror before it was quickly washed away to be replaced by a burning anger. So that's what the fucker wanted his name for! He probably had one of his "people" research him, find out his occupation, and get the number for his boss!

"Fucking bastard."

"What was that you little-" Realizing he had mumbled that insult into his phone, Naruto's whole mood and tone of voice immediately shifted to appease his already irate boss.

"I'm very sorry, Mizuki-san! it was a slip of the tongue and not meant towards you in the slightest! Please don't fi-"

"Shut up. You're taking the job." Naruto's eyes widened. Oh hell no, this was not happening.

"A-You can't be-" He was interrupted again by Mizuki who sounded as if talking to Naruto would ruin his entire life.

"Didn't I say to shut up? Besides, Uchiha-sama has promised me a large sum for your services and is willing to pay smaller percentages to me for each song you write that he's willing to sing. Not to mention, no one else wants to sing your shit songs, so, unless you want to be without a home by the time rent comes around, it would be in your best interest to take it." Naruto sneered, knowing full and well that Mizuki didn't care for him at all. He just wanted the money he could reap from him as well as the others aligned under him. Plus, he _really_ did want to stay in his ramshackle of an apartment. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was _his_. That fact alone was more than enough to make Naruto care.

Besides... he still needed to make that asshole apologize. He had forgotten all about it in the rush and confusion of the scene earlier. Naruto grimaced slightly. Why did this seem familiar? He shook his head; this was not the time to think about the past.

Sighing heavily, Naruto finally said, "Tell Uchiha-san that I'll take it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Anything you say- can and will be held against you.<em>**

**_So only say my name-!_**

**_It will be held against you._**

* * *

><p>Okay. I'll be the first to admit, I have little to no clue how the actual business of songwriting works so I created something up.<p>

Basically, Mizuki owns this company in which people who work in the arts (authors, artists, songwriters, ect.) sign themselves to be under. They come in (depending on their work hours) and usually try to either advertise themselves to people who would be interested in their services, practicing techniques to better themselves at their service, or creating objects (short stories, drawings, short songs) that give possible customers a clue of what they might be getting.

Their pay is quite small (almost as low as minimum wage/ by US Dollars for example, they'd be getting a bi-weekly check of $290 w/o a client so Naruto gets an average of $580 to pay all his bills) because they're not necessarily doing much to benefit the company (in Mizuki's eyes). If they don't have client (like Naruto) or have the free time, than they usually make use of themselves by helping those who do or cleaning/preparing food for everyone/essentially running errands to keep the premises looking tidy or busy.

People who want to commish them (pay for them to perform a certain service) hire them and pay an initial cost then small percentages of the initial cost (the longer the people commish the authors/artists/ect's services, the longer they have to pay these small percentages). The people that are hired are still aligned with Mizuki's company, so when they finish their service, they must go back to Mizuki.

If you want me to explain this system a bit more, feel free to ask and I'll try to fit in either the story or pre/post author's notes.

Like I said in the pre-author's notes, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows~

Bye guys~

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_

_**PS:**_This was bumped up into the the second chapter slot after the original first and second chapters had been combined.


	3. Can

**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping

Before we go on, I must address one reviewer who called last chapter romantic;

I almost feel guilty about what all this is leading up to. Almost.

Just understand this, _all_ of you: I'm an evil bitch. I might be nice and demand a hug from you, but first and foremost, I am an evil bitch. I'm really trying to warn you guys, but it's not working (as evidenced by the review saying how cute the story is). xD

Also, at the request of another reviewer, I tried to make this chapter long (6000+ words! :D)! I have already planned out the next two chapters and I'm considering on combining them to make a longer chapter than this one. I'm not sure, but I'm trying to fit this story into nine chapters so….

In the next chapters, there's going to be multiple times where we are fast forwarding. However, I think the biggest time interval ever will be a month to two months. This is mostly because of the restraints I have put on myself in accordance to the plot.

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings:** Some Friendship!NaruSaku (I actually can't stand this pairing, but I will do Sakura justice in this fic because I might as well make this one likeable whereas I can't stand the real one), song-fic, SasuNaru, OOCness, AU, and language. Oh. And I finally decided to be motherfuckin' angsty (Because ppl keep saying the story is cute). Prepare for some drama. :D

Dearly Beloved is from Kingdom Hearts. I own the (currently incomplete) lyrics, but not the melody. Original song lyrics to "Sadness and Sorrow" belong to me. A portion of lyrics that are a counter/response (or Roxas' lyrics) to Lizz's lyrics of the Kingdom Hearts owned melody "Xion's Theme" are here and they belong to me. The lyrics at the end are from Fall Out Boy's _Just One Yesterday_. I don't own it. (I used way too many songs in this chapter)

Somewhat!Bashing of the movie known as The Room ahead. If you've seen the movie… you have my sincerest apologies. Also… most dialogue and scenes near or involving said movie can come off as weird/humorous/forcibly hilarious.

Also… the last section of the story before the JOY lyrics… it was meant to be typed that way. ;)

'_Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 3**_

* * *

><p>Haku knew something was up the moment Naruto entered the building with a sullen expression. His sapphire eyes were glazed and downcast and his usually bright and unmanageable hair seemed to limply lie on the other's head. A small frown marred his face instead of the big, toothy grin Naruto usually wore when stepping inside the building. Yep, something was totally messing with other's mind. Being the kind (read: nosy) friend he was, he called the blond over to his light brown desk, figuring that his job as receptionist could wait a little while.<p>

"Hey, Naruto. What's up?" The brunet asked while leaning his head on his left hand. He momentarily eyed the crisp, white shirt under an orange sweater and tan pants with a raised eyebrow. What was Naruto doing dressing up so formally? That only happened when one of the employees were trying to impress a potential costumer. Unless-

"Do you have a client coming in, Naruto?" Haku said much more excitedly as he straightened up. Naruto would occasionally complain to him that just because Mizuki didn't like his lyrics, the man refused to put him on the roster and because of that, he was often forced to hear everyone talk about their clients when his were nonexistent. Honestly, Haku wasn't sure what ran through that man's mind. He's read some of Naruto's songs and they were surprisingly deep considering their writer.

However, at the mention of said subject, Naruto's face soured even more.

"Unfortunately," Naruto looked like he wanted to add on more, but he stopped upon seeing Haku stiffen and swiftly swivel towards his computer screen. He noted Haku was biting his lip in fake concentration.

"What's wr-" A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and he was forcibly wrenched around to face the irate face of his boss. Naruto repressed the urge to mutter a comment about how red Mizuki's face was getting lest he lose his job and probably his life in one go.

"You're late." The white haired man growled with little patience. The blond now _had_ to make a comment as his eyes darted to the analog clock on the left wall that read 10:28 in the morning. He was supposed to be in at 11 and work for three hours before having his lunch break and then more work until he finally left at 11 pm. He usually came in around thirty minutes earlier to chat with his friends who came and left earlier than him.

"What? But this is the time I normally come i-"

"Uchiha-sama and his manager had arrived two hours earlier. Because of your stupidity and incapability to come in on time, I was forced to entertain them both for two hours and a half hour. 5% of your paycheck belongs to me now, Uzumaki." Mizuki turned, hiding the small, smug grin at the flabbergasted expression on Naruto's face while he tried to make sense of what he was just told. 8 o'clock? That was around the time he only just managed to roll himself out of bed to take a shower. Not to mention, Mizuki had not consulted him on there being a set time he had to be here.

"Wha- 5%?! You can't just do that!" Naruto shouted his eyes aflame with anger. Haku silently agreed, watching the exchange over the computer monitor. His dark brown eyes were narrowed in silent dislike at their boss. They already had relatively small paychecks in the first place, why make it even smaller?

"Would you like me to make it 10%?" Was the prepared reply. Naruto looked like he wanted to strangle Mizuki at this point and was barely restraining himself. He clenched his fists tightly multiple times, trying to get his breathing under control before he said in a very low and angry tone.

"No. 5% it is."

Mizuki turned around to face them, his triumphant and arrogant grin growing at the obvious anger-induced stiffness in them both. He knew very well that these were people who couldn't find a job as easily as they had here and the fact that most had such huge prides made it so much more fun to make them swallow it and bend to his will at the warning of a lowered pay. Taking in the sight of not just one, but two furious employees was more than enough to life Mizuki's previously irritated mood.

"You. Brownie." Mizuki delighted in seeing Haku sniff in an annoyed manner to calm himself before turning to face him. His effeminate face was blank, but his eyes betrayed his anger. His words came out in a clipped manner, refusing to talk more than needed to his superior.

"Yes, Mizuki-san?"

"Collect all the data of the next month's the client appointments and send them to me via email." With clenched teeth, Haku nodded his head and turned back to his computer. He might as well as stop his work known as his Solitaire game and get on that assignment. He was already in hot water with Mizuki because his lover, Zabuza Momichi, had visited him during work the day before.

"Move it, Uzumaki." He called out a sickeningly sweet manner. "They are waiting in your office right this moment."

Without bothering to check if the blond was following, Mizuki began to walk down a bland corridor with boring graying black and white tile floors and white walls. Naruto's blue eyes glared into Mizuki's retreating back for a little while longer before he uttered a hushed promise to call Haku later, barely catching the nod from the brunet and a soft spoken _'He's waiting for you'_, and began to walk after the man.

The further they went down the hallway, the more their footsteps began to dominate the sound of tap-tap-tap of Haku's keystrokes. Naruto didn't bother looking at the sparingly placed artwork on the walls for he had done so many times before. It was nothing new, just the same generic paintings you'd most likely found in a waiting room. Naruto wouldn't doubt it if they had actually been stolen because he could've sworn he saw that one painting with blue flowers in a green vase at his local clinic just a year ago.

After a couple more minutes of walking and passing by many doors that led to many offices, they approached Naruto's own door which made Naruto's lips quirk upward. Naruto felt rather smug whenever he got a good look at it. Bored of the lack of color in the hallway, he had dared to paint his door orange and hang multiple pictures of him and his friends. Mizuki used to threaten him on it before he finally just gave up and decided to give Naruto hell on other subjects. It seemed that Mizuki appreciated the fact that he could point Naruto's door out of everyone else's whenever he felt the need to blame someone. That thought made Naruto's somewhat elated mood sink again. Especially when he remembered just who was behind his door.

Fuck, he wanted to get this over and done with already.

"Hmp. For once, we are in agreement, Uzumaki." Mizuki mumbled in slight surprise before opening the door. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up a little and he began mentally cursing himself for letting his mouth run off like that. Who knows what he could've been thinking and end up saying?

His office was big enough to fit six adults in it comfortably. The wooden desk he used had two drawers on both of its sides and leaned against the wall the door was. Behind the desk was a wooden cabinet that Naruto used to store his clothing if the weather was bad or cold as well as extra sheet music. Next to the cabinet were four other chairs in front of a cluster of household plants.

The walls were painted the same boring white you saw everywhere else (Naruto had been planning to paint the walls with his lyrics for a while). It had navy blue carpeting and was mostly tidy except his desk area where countless more pictures of his friends were messily hung on the wall above his computer along with a few music charts and little sticky notes with phrases or quotes that he used to draw inspiration from.

Above his desk was a circular section of the wall that was brighter than everything else. His clock had broken the day before and he had asked one of his friends if he could borrow theirs and had meant to get it and put it in his office today. However, Mizuki had found him before he had the opportunity to go to said friend's office. Next to his desk was a wooden chair for any client or fellow worker that needed to look over his shoulder.

Said chair was occupied. By an _assdick_.

_Man_, he really wanted to get this over with.

"Uchiha-sama, Hatake-san. This is Uzumaki Naruto, the songwriter you have inquired about." Mizuki announced in a polite voice, gesturing to Naruto with a blank expression. Against his own will, Naruto felt himself lean a little to the left to look over the white haired man's shoulder. He wasn't exactly sure what to feel about the silver-haired, middle aged man who coolly stared back at him with one eye. However, he did feel compelled to label him a creep from the way the other scrutinized what little he could see of Naruto. He was dressed in formal attire, a black suit with dark blue accents and tie.

"Ah, so we meet again, Uzumaki-san. Out of all things, I certainly didn't take you for a songwriter. You may refer to me as Kakashi-san." Hatake casually greeted with his right hand raised up in greeting. Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly pink as he remembered his rampage in the studio five days before. Now officially recognizing the man from that day, Naruto greeted back with a simple 'hello'.

"Ah, right." Kakashi gestured to his right where Sasuke sat. His arms were crossed over a black short-sleeved shirt. A red and black striped scarf hung loosely around his neck and draped parts of his chest. A black cloth wristband with white lettering that Naruto couldn't really make out was tightly clenching onto Sasuke's right wrist. His dark blue jeans clung to his legs all the way down into the black boots he wore. His face was blank except for the strange glint in Sasuke's eyes.

'_Don't we look punk today?'_ Naruto couldn't resist from thinking as he surveyed the other man's clothing.

"This is my client, and possibly your future one as well, Uchiha Sasuke. Though, I'm sure you're already acquainted with each other." Sasuke didn't respond or greet Naruto at all, more focused on staring at him than anything else.

The raising of an eyebrow caught Naruto's eye and he lifted them from Sasuke's clothes to stare at Sasuke's eyes. They had such a strange glint to them and Naruto couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to know exactly what it was.

Kakashi noticed that once they two young men locked eyes, they didn't look away. Not even when Mizuki began to boast about Naruto's expertise in songwriting. It was like they were lost in their own world that only they could reach.

Inwardly sighing, Kakashi began to plan out a warning speech to Sasuke. Though Naruto appeared to be an honest person, there something… off about him. He refused to actually look anyone in the eye except for Sasuke. Not to mention how his posture never seemed to fully relax. It was as if he was scared to, scared to let his guard down. Kakashi's eye slid to Sasuke.

'_I'm not sure what you're trying to do here, Sasuke. This place already reeks of an unpleasant aura and you want to get a person from here?' _Kakashi's eye went to Naruto's figure. _'Not to mention who this person is… I can't help but wonder why you're so drawn to him. At least the feeling seems to be mutual.'_

"Naruto." Suddenly knocked out a trance-like state, the blond turned his head to face his boss. Mizuki's eyebrows were furrowed and his face scrunched up into a scowl. "I told you three times to get out your sample songs."

Startled, Naruto swallowed thickly before briskly walking over to his desk and pulling out an orange folder that he rarely took out. Pulling eighteen sheets of paper out, he handed them to Kakashi, ignoring Sasuke's somewhat amused presence.

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi handed the sheets to Sasuke. As soon as they touched his hands, his eyes mused hungrily over the lyrics and note patterns. He quickly noticed that he didn't recognize any of them; the one Naruto was singing at the park was not here. Sasuke stomped the growing disappointment in himself as he looked over the other songs. They were rather good and with most of them, the notes could be easily transferred to fit his voice.

Sasuke didn't fail to notice that they were mostly in the same key, probably hinting to the fact that Naruto sung in that musical key better than the others. Neither did he fail to notice that this key was in harmony with his.

"… I like his style and the sample songs are good enough to be actual ones right off the bat. If it is possible, I'd like him to start immediately." He pronounced while his eyes flicked over the words 'Dearly Beloved'. With the way the dotted half notes were positioned, Sasuke could somehow feel the slow, rocking motion of a boat as he quietly sung the song under his breath.

"_The time has come to say goodbye…_

_It's over now… but please don't frown, for-_

_All the good times that we had are locked inside my heart…"_

Too lost in the song, Sasuke didn't notice the bewildered look the received from his manager, nor the pensive look Mizuki was giving him. Naruto, as much as he wanted to deny it, but couldn't help but feel elated.

Someone liked his songs! And considered the ones he wrote on random fits of emotion good enough to be rehearsed and recorded with little revising to them at the start!

And they would be sung by such an amazing voi-what the hell.

Naruto wanted to slap himself. Desperately. What the _**fuck **_did he just think!?

His lips turned downwards in a small frown as he mentally berated himself.

'_Okay… so I just thought the asshole's voice was am-ahaha… er, THAT. Yeah. Should be expected. He's a very popular singer, isn't he? Of course he has to have _some_ musical talent. Though, I wasn't expecting it to be as even as it is. It's rather quiet and deep… yet has the quality to yank you in if you're too close to the edge. It's… really kind of cute how-.'_ At this point, Naruto had finally realized that he was now mentally rambling. Resisting the urge to cry out in frustration at how his mind kept going over how wonderful Sasuke's voice was… by fucking god._ 'Okay, mind. Stop. Working. NOW.'_

After successfully getting his brain to shut the fuck up, Naruto brought himself back to his office. Sapphire eyes watched Kakashi and Mizuki discuss payment plans with slight apprehension.

What was he supposed to do? He's never been in this situation before. His eyes traveled between the two talking men as he shifted awkwardly on his feet. There was no way he was going to think again. After what his traitorous mind had done? Please.

Sometime later (with much awkwardly shuffling to be heard), Mizuki said he wanted to talk to Hatake privately. The silver-haired man nodded once and got up from his seat.

"We'll be back in probably a half hour," Kakashi announced over his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes didn't move from the music sheets. It wasn't until Kakashi was halfway through the doorway did Sasuke say something.

"What is it?"

"Just some more files concerning Naruto's employment as your songwriter." Was all Kakashi said before he closed the door with a soft click.

A blanket of silence was starting to envelope the room. Naruto swallowed heavily before he decided to settle himself in his desk chair. He looked at the ebony-haired man, still unsure of what to do. He didn't feel particularly in the mood to stand to talk to him considering Sasuke was the reason he now had 5% off of his paycheck (he wasn't even bothering with the issue of his betraying mind). During this time, his job was to help the possible client with their questions but, Sasuke wasn't asking anything.

So… what was he supposed to do…?

His eyes darted everywhere. Looking at something for a mere millisecond before dashing off to look at another. They finally came to a rest on the circle above his desk. His missing clock was nowhere to be seen.

How long has it been since Mizuki and Hatake left…?

His fingernails began to dig into the cloth of his chair. It was too silent.

Too quiet.

His breathing grew more ragged and his left hand flew to his right wrist. He could feel a pulse, but it was like his heart had stopped beating. His eyes widened and if Naruto could have mercifully heard his own breathing, he was sure he wouldn't then.

He couldn't have…

No way...

He-he... was still alive. He hadn't given in, had he?

Where was his steady pulse at?!

"Hey."

Naruto started. The foreboding silence was cracked and had given away to blissful sound. The world had started moving again and time seemed to flow normally once more.

He turned his head to the side, his tense muscles relaxing almost completely. He could finally hear his own heavy breathing. It came out as steady as he hoped it his heart was.

He was still alive.

He opened his mouth, not entirely sure if what he'd say would be negative or positive (considering that Naruto's mind was wandering to… unneeded thoughts), when Sasuke pointed to the key signature. In a rather professional voice, Sasuke asked, "Can you change the key for me?"

Startled by the calm request, Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the sheet, thankful for the distraction. Taking in the familiar swaying notes of an excerpt of "Dearly Beloved", Naruto handed the sheet back to Sasuke and turned in his chair to open a drawer. "Uh, let me get the full song. It's meant to be a duet so if anything's changed, I have to modify the other since I have to keep both parts in harmony."

He continued to babbly mindlessly, trying to calm his nerves. It's been such a long while since he felt like that; it was unnerving and frightening.

"Hn." Sasuke mused, staring at Naruto's back. He had noticed the blond started to breathe more heavily and actually seemed to be having something of a miniature breakdown. The blue eyes of the other occupant had stared flitted around the room in a manic manner, as if unable to determine if he had been captured by aliens and this was their secret base.

He wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. In fact, such an event should have set off warning bells in his mind. That this was a terrible idea and that it should be put to a stop now, but truthfully-

It only made Sasuke want to learn more.

* * *

><p>"<em>I remem-ber when our laughter- rang clear against- that blue~ sky~!<em>

_There was al-ways this bright smile… on yo~ur face._

_We would em-brace the day and ni-ght; bra-ave through the vast ob-stacles and snares!_

_We were unstoppable… in that time… of joy…"_

As the song started to quiet down, so did the cheering audience. Sasuke, clad in black jeans, purple shirt with a green vest and a black wristband on his right wrist, knelt down on his knee in front of an awestruck fan. Flashing her sad smile, he reached a hand out to touch her face almost wishfully. The fan, purple eyes wide as her biggest idol reached out to her, easily ignored the many angry and jealous stares from her fellow surrounding fans. Not bothering with them, Sasuke continued to sing.

"_Now, those sweet me-mo-ries taunt me, with once-up~ons and what~ifs~!_

_I am now complete-ly eclipsed."_

Sasuke closed his fist, standing up with a solemn expression. Said fan promptly mock fainted when he winked at her causing the others to back away in surprise before quickly turning their attentions back to their idol. Sasuke, now with his back turned towards the ground, looked over his shoulder. His onyx eyes glared over the crowd as his fingers ran over his microphone. A little while later, he pulled it back to his mouth to sing the last line.

"_In my sadness… and sorrow~!"_

The last note rang clearly throughout the air, creating multiple echoes on its ways towards the heavens. Only seconds after its departure from Sasuke's mouth was it suddenly accompanied by wild and loud cheers.

"Wow… can my speakers handle any more of this?" Naruto glared at his TV screen distastefully. He wasn't sure who he disliked more, Sasuke or his crazy ass and _loud_ fangirls. However, as much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't.

Sasuke was _good_. No, better than good. His performance was fucking _perfect_.

So _perfect_ that Naruto wanted to punch the other's face before withdrawing into himself to contemplate the fact that one of _his_ songs was sung by such a beautiful voice.

Goddamn it, his mind was doing it again.

A soft giggle from next to him caught his attention. He cracked a smile and turned to his right to see Sakura, in a designer green with pink polka dotted and ruffled nightshirt and pants. He wore a simple orange t-shirt and black sweatpants.

Honestly, it seemed so foreign. After so long, it still seemed strange to have Sakura sitting next to him on his lumpy old dirt-colored couch and laughing at horrible movies together again. A bowl of popcorn separated them from touching legs or feet with one another.

His living room had normal cream colored walls and flooring mostly consisted of carpet that matched his couch. Beside said lumpy object of cotton was a small wooden table that barely reached the height of the couch's arms. A simple desk lamp and pot with a yellow daisy made the area look a little homey. An orange, circular clock with bowls of ramen with numbers on them was hung above the TV. With its shiny and polished screen, it hugely stood out against its rundown environment. As usual, when noting the contrast, Naruto felt sorely tempted to thank Sakura for the gift for the millionth time.

"I'm sure that your speakers will be just fine," Sakura chided, playfully slapping a pillow against Naruto's bare right arm. Laughing, he took his own pillow and swung it at her. The action caused some popcorn to fly out of the safety of the green, plastic bowl they once called home. "Ha, ha, st-stop it, Naru! " She started to copy his action which only made more popcorn be displaced.

Still laughing loudly, Naruto heeded her request. It wasn't until he looked around at the mess of popcorn all over his ground did his laughter get replaced by a groan. "Damn it, I have to clean that all up…"

"It was your idea to pop three bags of popcorn."

"But, Sakura-chan! We're watching The Room! It is a _requirement_ to have _at least_ two bags of popcorn to watch that piece of shit." Naruto childishly pouted when his refute was met with more giggles.

"I thought you hated that movie. You were whining all about it when Haku-san had dragged you to his house to watch it two weeks ago." She grinned at his pout. Naruto acted like such a child sometimes. Sometimes it was annoying as hell, but at times like this, it was horribly adorable. It didn't take long for Naruto to gather up the displaced popcorn in the bowl.

"I do. That's why I'm going to make fun of it the entire time." His voice was mischievous and cheerful as he said this, making the urge to roll her eyes almost unbearable for Sakura. He got up and walked back into his kitchen, most likely to make more. Now alone with sounds of cheering and the ticking of a clock, Sakura lost herself in her thoughts.

She could not deny the feelings of sweet nostalgia that were wrapping around her figure like a warm blanket. It soothed her of her pains and aching heart for this moment, this night. Spending time with Naruto always did this to her. Even more now that they were joking around like always after who knows how long.

Naruto was her buffer, her anchor to the reality that she came from a humble place despite her current position. He had been by her side for the longest, far longer than her "best friend" (according to the media), Ino (who preferred to but heads with her rather than help). He knew just how to brighten her day when all she felt like was burning the world to a pile of ash. He didn't take her bullshit and will point-blank tell her he wouldn't before slipping back into a cheerful persona. Often times, she questioned herself about their relationship.

If she wanted to be saved the emotional distress of failed relationships, why didn't she hook up with Naruto? Someone she knows who'll treat her right?

Because she wasn't sure if she would treat _him_ right, if she would be able to help him like he helps her. A flash of realization smacked her brain as she mulled over this new revelation with widened eyes. A little while later, her eyelids slid back down, no longer surprised by the sudden thought.

Naruto was someone out of her reach, out of her area of perception. While he was brilliant at understanding her (Well, not just her, more like anyone he comes across with), it was often Naruto who was hard to understand.

Such an enigma; a simple person with simple wants and needs whose attitude and behavior was so complicated.

Of course she knew the basic things about her friend, but Naruto refused to shed his bright and strong persona in front of her or anyone for that matter. He turns away anyone's help without a second glance but is more than happy to help others without a single moment of hesitation. In fact, in all these years of knowing each other, Sakura has only seen him cry once. Even then, he did it silently and refused to have her look anywhere near his face. Maybe that was for the best. Sakura wasn't sure if she would be able to handle seeing her best friend crying, especially when remembering the circumstance.

_Best friend_.

Those words tumbled into her mind without hesitation. Another sign. She honestly cannot imagine Naruto being anything else, but that of her best friend. Trying to label him anything else, let alone her boyfriend just seemed weird and made her feel self-conscious and awkward about their relationship.

Sighing, Sakura ran a hand through her hair in hopes to detangle such morbid thoughts from her mind. She wanted to enjoy tonight, after all. Her eyes watched as Sasuke's lips lined with a thin smile, as if he hadn't just given a mind-blowing performance and was instead watching his favorite object being ripped to shreds by his own dog. She watched his pale hand wave at a few fans before disappearing off the stage, probably replacing the fake smile with a mask that betrayed nothing of his true feelings.

An even harder problem.

In the two years that she and Sasuke had known each other (including their nine months of dating), she still had trouble deciphering whether or not what they felt was real. In fact, she had trouble figuring out Sasuke period.

The other man was practically the complete opposite of Naruto.

Whereas Naruto wore his feelings and heart practically in the palm of his hand, Sasuke hid them both away in safe locked by countless different locks and keys and buried it fifty feet under the world's largest mountain.

Whereas Naruto didn't mind instigating physical contact and did his best to avoid hurting others, Sasuke shunned everything and anything that involved touching and didn't mind telling people off when they were tugging at the last strings of his surprisingly short patience.

And like every time he has spoken his mind, he was right.

She really had changed into someone that she had once promised herself she never be. Part of her probably hated Sasuke for pointing out her flaws as he did. Another part thanked him for it. If he hadn't told her point blank of the bullshit that Sakura was pulling, she might've ended up losing everything.

And she couldn't have that happen. She wouldn't.

Now, she just wanted to focus on rebuilding her friendships. With every meeting with past friends, she was quickly beginning to see the plastic doll that she had turned herself into. She still wasn't exactly sure how it happened but now Sakura was determined to break that hard shell that she had plastered on herself piece by piece until it was gone for good. The "Sakura, the Model" mask will not be on her face any longer.

"You're tearing me apart, Sakura-chan!" The sudden outburst from right beside her left ear made her jump, landing roughly on the carpet floor. She looked around wildly for a couple seconds before her eyes fastened on the snickering blond before her. Naruto's laughter receded to a large grin as he held up the bowl filled with freshly popped popcorn. "Sorry, I couldn't resist the chance to finally use that quote."

She sputtered, aiming a glare at him. Sakura wouldn't deny the satisfaction she got from seeing the grin slide off the other's face.

Setting the popcorn down on the ground next to her and sitting next to it, he put his hands together and started to pout. "I'm sorry! Forgive me?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes a little before crossing her arms in a huff and turning herself away from him. Behind her, Naruto stared at her back, having dropped the pout in favor of sticking his tongue out at her. "Y'know Sakura-chan, I'm not going to keep apologizing for something as stupid like a little joke."

"… Yeah." Sakura looked over her shoulder. "I was overreacting…" She turned herself fully around to face Naruto's relaxed expression.

"I guess I'm just so used to being with… _other_ people that I'm used to acting like such a…"

"Diva? Bitch? Whiner?" Naruto "helpfully" supplied while sliding in the disk for The Room to the DVD player that laid next to the TV. Sakura wasn't exactly sure when he moved; however, she couldn't help but laugh a little at his suggestions.

"Okay, sure. I choose "diva"," She smiled when Naruto turned around to give her a large grin.

"Eh, don't worry about it. All models are divas at one point or anot-" He was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the side of his face.

"Just start the movie already!"

"_YOUr're TeaRing Me AparT, LisA!"_

"_WhY aRE You so HySTerical?"_

"My GOD, how can you be this bad at acting?!" Sakura looked at the screen in disbelief at the "argument" scene. She had wanted to give the movie the benefit of the doubt when Naruto had called it a piece of shit. She had retracted that thought the moment "Johnny" came on. There were no words to describe her face when she saw his acting. Though, Naruto certainly did try to come up with some. (_"How does 'horrifiedly stupefied' work for you, Sakura-chan?" "Kindly shut the fuck up.")_

Naruto sat beside her, having laughed his ass off and making wise cracks the entire time up to this point. "I told you. Don't watch this for the sake of entertainment. Watch it for the sake of laughing at how crappy this is. It's much more worth it, not to mention hilarious."

At that moment, Naruto's cell phone started to sound off. Sakura was about to ask why Naruto froze with a horrified look on his face when she had frozen herself upon hearing the familiar voice waft through the silent room (Sakura had paused the movie).

"_**Al-ways know, al-ways know-"**_

Naruto's cheeks started to heat up while Sakura gawked at him. "Was that Sasuke-kun's voice?"

"Uh… no?"

"_**Al-ways know that I'm-"**_

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at the other while Naruto tried to shrink on himself. Damn it, he wasn't the one who set that damn ringtone! Stupid Sasuke had somehow swiped his phone two days ago and recorded himself before confronting Naruto, phone in hand, with a smirk on his stupid handsome face. Naruto still hasn't figured out how to get it off since Sasuke had locked that particular feature (that fucker).

"Well?" Surprised that he hadn't been punched or hit or any of the sort for keeping such a secret, he chanced a look at her. She had an expectant glint in her as she stared between Naruto and the phone. The blond was confused for a while before his eyes widened.

"No, Sakura. No. I am not answering my phone to that fucker."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. So the caller was Sasuke, huh? She immediately assumed that Sasuke had made it so the ring tone only sounds off when it's Sasuke.

"Oh come on, Naruto. You've been his songwriter for the past three months and every song he's sang that you've written has been a hit. You should at least answer. It could be work-related!"

Sakura was completely sure and confident of her own words. When Naruto had woken her up at 12 at night to tell her that Sasuke was considering him as his songwriter, she had felt severely angered and betrayed.

She had almost gone with the idea of not talking to the blond for a long while when she had remembered that this could've been Naruto's big break. Sasuke was as famous as she was if not more and had the skills to pull off any song he got his hands on. If anyone could make Naruto's works as famous and well-known as they damn well should, it would be Sasuke. And she didn't want to ruin any of that for Naruto with her petty squabbles with the other.

Hearing that Sasuke had accepted Naruto as his songwriter had only hardened her resolve.

"_**-here right by your side."**_

However, she wasn't completely sure of what to make of their relationship especially since she got most of the details from the gossips between her friends and Naruto's occasional midnight rants.

On one end, she felt it was her fault that they got on so badly. Naruto would refuse contact with Sasuke outside of work until Sasuke apologized and Sasuke was a stubborn asshole about it (according to Naruto). She wouldn't doubt if Sasuke turned out to be more stubborn than Naruto. On another, Sasuke seemed to be trying to catch the attentions of Naruto, all the while Naruto was unintentionally giving it without either one of them noticing via arguments. And yet, they managed to prepare Sasuke in giving an excellent performance as he had at his concert tonight.

Honestly, these two were a mess. And what a melodic mess it was.

"_**Who were you, who were-"**_

"He can tell me in the goddamn morning, fuck him and his pretty as-"

"For the love of, just answer the damn phone already!" Cue Sakura jumping over the bowl of popcorn to grab Naruto's singing phone and Naruto staring at her before grabbing and tackling her to the ground. Popcorn was once again displaced and falling everywhere like confetti.

"_**-you, who were-"**_

Victorious, a smug Sakura reached from her spot on a struggling Naruto's back to answer the call. Despite his own personal pride, Sakura has remained the physically strongest of the two when it came to pinning each other down (which tended to happen a lot when they got to rowdy in their arguments). She quickly pressed the call button and then speaker phone so that Naruto could hear.

"_**you to me-"**_

"Hello, this is Uzumaki Naruto's best friend, Sakura, speaking." There was silence for a little while before a disturbingly familiar baritone voice that used to make Sakura smile in false pride in belief that it was only meant for her came on.

"_Haruno? You really are the idiot's best friend?"_ He asked in legitimate surprise. She actually had to still herself from snickering as thoughts ran through her mind. Did Sasuke actually playfully insult someone in a casual manner? That certainly wasn't something the other did when they were together. Naruto stilled beneath her, growling.

"Who the hell are you calling an idiot? And apologize to Sakura-chan while she's here!"

"_Ah, so the idiot talks. Mind answering why you didn't come to the concert tonight?"_ Sasuke didn't even mention Sakura being there, which, surprisingly, suited her just fine. She actually felt contemplative as she listened to them talk. Plus, she didn't feel like talking to such a huge source of her problems after such a long and somewhat comfortable silence on his front.

"The fuck do I need to? I just write the songs." The pink-haired woman knew full and well it was to avoid even more contact with the raven.

"_No, you write the songs and help me learn them afterwards. Then, you come to the large gatherings known as concerts to hear me wow the crowd with your lyrics."_

"No offense, but I really didn't want to see all those girls passing out just because you stepped on stage." Naruto turned away from the phone; he was trying to hide the slight blush that had dusted his cheeks.

'_Yep.'_ Sakura concluded to herself as she listened to their verbal banter. _'These two are such a mess.'_

"How about he makes it up to you?" She suddenly spoke up, successfully quieting both of the men. For the second time that day, Sasuke addressed Sakura.

"_Make it up?"_ Sakura noted that there was growing interest in Sasuke's voice. It was strange to her, for Sasuke always seemed to be in a constant and never-ending state of indifference to her. She was starting to get the feeling that this phone call was made for more than just to chew Naruto out. Naruto didn't say anything, but his expression of confusion and curiosity told her more everything.

"Yeah. To make up for Naruto missing your concert and for the bad attitude he's been having towards you." Sasuke hummed contemplatively while Naruto began to struggle again.

"Because he deserved it!"

"Quiet, Naru." Sakura chided gently, before returning to the phone call. She and Sasuke ignored Naruto's incoherent spluttering as they continued to talk.

"_I'm listening, Haruno."_

"Okay, I was thinking you guys could go hang out in a relaxed setting away from work, maybe eat out if you want. If you do eat out, I want to know so I can take care of all the details as long as you two promise to have a good time and stop fighting for at least a little while." Sakura's mouth had a mind of her own and she suddenly wasn't as sure of this idea as she was before. In fact, she was willing to bet that her mind had went on a vacation and had left its common sense behind.

Was she really setting up her best friend and ex-boyfriend on a _**date**_?!

Blushing bright red, she threw herself off her friend and practically threw the phone out of her hands before racing towards the bathroom.

In disbelief, Naruto didn't have time to comprehend the sound of Sakura slamming his bathroom door closed and the tap being turned on. All he knew was that Sakura had practically handed over his figurative hand to Sasuke and ran away before he could ask the much needed question, "What the fuck?"

"_I'm honestly thinking the same thing, idiot. What the hell was that about?" _For once, Naruto didn't argue about the insult and instead, tentatively picked up his phone. He pressed the button to turn off the speaker and pressed the phone to his ear.

"I have absolutely no clue. Sakura just ran to the bathroom after she said all that." There was a moment of silence that was occasionally broken by the ticking of the clock. Naruto, trying to ignore the literal and figurative mess around him, stared at it appreciatively. It was constant and stayed where it needed to be. That was more than the blond could ever ask for.

On the other side, Sasuke said nothing. Though, he could hear the other's soft breath through the speaker. It was a comfortable silence that didn't pressure him, but Naruto was starting to feel something that he couldn't identify. It was beginning to weird him out, how he and Sasuke were actually having a peaceful moment with each other.

"Um, do you want me to give the phone back to Sakura?" Naruto felt the peace break as soon as those words left his mouth.

"_Why would I want to talk to her?"_ The reply was instant and sounded tense, it was a contrast from the leisure-like tone it had before.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to break from the usual routine. He didn't want to feel that strange emotion again. "To apologize, duh!"

"_It's been three months already. If I haven't apologized already, then it can only be considered too lat-"_

"It's never too late to apologize!" Naruto snapped, successfully cutting Sasuke off. He was breathing heavily after his loud outburst. The bathroom door slid open a few inches.

"Is everything okay, Naruto?" Suddenly feeling bad for being the one to cause the worry in Sakura's voice, he put on a cheerful face.

"Yep! Sasuke's just being an ass like always." He waited a couple moments for a response.

"… Okay." The door was closed softly and Naruto was alone again.

"…_You're such a liar."_ Almost alone. Naruto jumped a little at the sudden verbal intrusion. He wasn't given anytime to respond to the bizarre accusation as Sasuke continued._ "Are you and Haruno together?"_

This time, he finally did have a response. It was as instant as Sasuke's had been. "Eh!? No, she's my best friend! She's just sleeping over so we can make fun of crappy movies."

"… _Make fun of-"_ Naruto cut him off, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. It was only nine at night and all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and pull the orange comforter over his head.

"Look, bastard. Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." Naruto wasn't holding his breath. Sasuke has ignored his requests to leave him alone before.

"… _Fine. I'll talk to you about Dearly Beloved tomorrow, then. Kakashi, you, and I are going to be looking through the list of people who can sing the duet."_ –click-

Sasuke stared at his phone, hard. Who the hell watches movies so that they could make fun of them? Apparently Naruto and Haruno.

Shaking his head, he brought the phone back up to his ear. "Make fun of-"

* * *

><p>"<em>Look, bastard. Can we talk tomorrow? I'm really tired." <em>Sasuke paused in mid-sentence at the cut-off. He frowned a little, before looking over at the folder with copies of Naruto's songs. He imagined the blond's messy scrawl plastered all over the white sheets, giving little tips and directions on what he was to do where and how. He imagined the way Naruto would bite his tongue when he was writing or revising a song, looking absolutely determined to get it perfectly right when it came to present to him his work. He imagined Naruto's voice, as loud and boisterous as a sunny day, become a soft and low hum when he hummed the melody of the song Sasuke wanted to practice.

After all that, Sasuke just really wanted to give it all back in the only clear way he knew how.

"Fine. I'll talk to you about Dearly Beloved tomorrow, then. Kakashi, you, and I are going to be looking through the list of people who can sing the duet." He softly said before peeling the phone away and pressing the 'end' button. Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke began typing in a message to Kakashi.

He needed to devise a plan on getting Naruto to sing with him.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at his phone in shock. Did Sasuke just… listen to him? No scratch that, did they just have a normal conversation?<p>

"Naruto? Is Sasuke-kun still on?" Sakura asked, walking out of the bathroom. Her bangs and shirt were slightly wet, but Naruto decided against asking her about it. He was just too out of it to care at this point.

"Nah, he just ended the call right now." Looking around the messy room, Naruto let out a huge sigh. He should really get a top for that bowl. Sakura felt the tips of her lips quirk upwards as she looked at the disgruntled expression on Naruto's face.

"I'll clean it up. You can go ahead and pop _one_ bag of popcorn, okay?" Grateful, Naruto nodded and they went ahead to go about their assignments. A little while later, they were back on the couch and the movie was playing again. Naruto had laughed uncontrollably when "Johnny" had a "temper tantrum" while Sakura just groaned and put her head in her hands.

It was like the whole issue with Sasuke never happened. Naruto vainly wished that was the case.

_**-Beep, beep!- **_

_**-Beep, beep!-**_

Groaning, Naruto reached for his cell phone. Sakura, who was very close to nodding off, managed to sleepily press 'pause' on the DVD remote. Naruto pressed the call button and brought the troublesome phone up to his ear. At least it wasn't Sasuke this time.

"I don't know who you are, but it's really late so can we make this quic-"

"_Naruto-kun."_

But he sure as hell suddenly wished it was Sasuke.

Sapphire eyes glanced at Sakura who had finally dozed off. Her mouth was open the slightest, letting silent snores past through. Silently, he got up from the couch and quickly padded to his bathroom and closed the door as quietly as possible. He closed his eyes, leaning his back against the door and taking a deep breath before he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Sai. How the flying _fuck_ did you find this number?"

"_Naruto-kun, that is not particularly important at the mom-"_

"Yes, the fuck it _is_! I need to know so I can kick their ass and then burn this phone. I'm going to get a new phone and a new phone number and everything-" Naruto felt like he was hyperventilating. Deeply buried skeletons were somehow making their way to the surface in record time and he didn't know how to stop them.

"_Naruto-kun, just let me explain myse-"_

"No! I let you do that far too many times and look where that had landed me," By the end of his short rant, Naruto was shaking from anger and fear. He didn't want to deal with this, not when his life had been so peaceful. In fact, he'd rather deal with this _never_. The other man was, thankfully, silent, so Naruto took this opportunity to finish the call and hopefully never have to hear from Sai ever again.

"Sai. Don't call this number anymore. I've told you so many times before that it's over. Take a hint and leave me the hell alone!" Not even bothering to wait for a response, Naruto pressed 'end' and dropped the phone on the floor.

He didn't bother to stop himself from slumping down on the floor next to it.

* * *

><p>"… <em>Pardon my question, but why have you called me out here?"<em>

"_I need to tell you something about that kid. There's a reason I've kept him off the list for years."_

"_Hm. I figured there was something. Let me guess, an addict?"_

"_Yeah. To n0153."_

"…_Eh?"_

"_That kid has something akin to 53d473940b14. Leave him alone in a 9u137 place for too long and he tends to freak. It's not pretty. That's why I've kept him off the lists. I might not run the cleanest place, but I do have to produce medical records and such a thing seems way too bizarre for the world. Let me tell ya, his lyrics become all kinds of messed up when it kicks in. He'll go all into it, sad and depressing as shit. "_

"… _Are you sure we're talking about the same person?"_

"_You'd think I'd lie?"_

"_Do you want me to be truthful?"_

"_Look, about four years ago when he first started working here, that kid was seriously messed up. He was almost always twitching and the second there was a pause, he would start to scream until everyone began to talk over each other. After he started talking with more people, had a constant 50un6 in nearly all the rooms he frequented, and adjusted to a working schedule, he became the way he is now. Cheerful and dumb. However, his first relapse was five months later. Everyone there at the time knows better now and he hasn't had any more as of late. Three years and seven months. A lot can happen in seemingly small time frame."_

"_Uh huh, however, what do you mean by 'four years ago'…?"_

"_Yeah. Do you recall the incident involving the ROOT gang?"_

"_Of course, it was everywhere. Newspapers, TV shows, radios, etcetera. What about it?"_

"_Well…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anything you say- can and will be held against you.<strong>_

_**So only say my name~!**_

* * *

><p>And let the drama begin! sits back and revels in such a long chapter

Y'know guys, this was supposed to be a simple story, but now you guys made me want to put my all into it… ;-; I'm not sure whether to hate or love you all for it. However, this does not change my mind on what I have in store as the ending. It's going to happen. And you're all going to stare at it. And you're all going to want to punch the shit out of me.

I can't wait! :D

Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! Please, please, please continue to do so! It really motivates me (and apparently makes me want to make write chapters. This was supposed to be 6 chapters, but you guys made me extend that to 3 more than originally planned).

Bye~

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	4. Create

**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping

And we're here at chapter five!

Sorry guys, but this story is extremely hard to write because I have to cram so much info and story into a limited amount of chapters (the real problem here is trying not to move Sasuke and Naruto's relationship too fast and have at least one filler chapter reserved to them building it). Nonetheless, I've come to the solution that when both this story and FM (which is the same situation) are finished, they will, along with HM, go under revision and editing.

I somehow concocted a way to make this story much more darker than I intended. And it's not pretty. In fact, it might be something you'd except from those dramatic criminal shows. It's because of this decision that the story will be longer than I had intended.

Er… you guys inspired me to put my all, and this is me putting my all. o_o

(It's so crazy/dark that I am actually going to post a 10th chapter that features my original plot for this story just so you guys can see just how incredibly off the charts this story got)

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings:** SasuNaru, song-fic, AU, OOCness, and shounen-ai/fluff. Also, Sasuke has a pretty negative view on Sakura because of their relationship.

The lyrics at the end are from Fall Out Boy's _Just One Yesterday_.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 4**_

* * *

><p>When Naruto came in the next day, Kakashi could already tell that the boy wouldn't say yes. Hell, he was skeptical about the idea ever since Sasuke called him to talk about it. However, seeing the spoken person trudge in with dazed eyes and slightly dark circles under their eyes, he knew that the day, let alone plan, wouldn't work out well.<p>

And boy was this one moment in time where he wished he wasn't right. Their arguing had lasted well through the meeting and by the end, they were still at it with as much heat as when the subject was first mentioned to Naruto.

By that point, Kakashi had considered the two impossible to deal with in such a state and had left Naruto's office to clear his head. He could still hear the two from all the way down the hall, however.

"Why the fuck should I sing with you? In a _duet_?! That sort of thing is for people who actually_ sing_ for a living. I just _write_ the pretty little songs that you get on the stage and 'wow' the crowds with!" The blond's voice became mocking in the last sentence, vaguely reminding Sasuke of his own tease from the night before. Sasuke's left pinky twitched as he coolly glared at Naruto.

"So, which restaurant do you want to go tonight? Haruno sent me an email this morning asking this so she could pay the bill." Sasuke suddenly inserted, totally turning the tables and leaving Naruto stunned by the new topic of choice. His tone was _daring_ for Naruto to argue further. It was quite obvious that Naruto wasn't getting out of either situation without choosing one of them and quite honestly, it pissed Naruto the fuck off.

Naruto didn't know which was worse. Going on that promised date with Sasuke or singing a duet with the same asshole. Both were terrible, but just how much more than the other, he wasn't sure. Though, he would rather have to deal with neither, if he was being honest.

But if he went on the date he could have enough time to convince Sasuke to apologize to Sakura. That was a good point that he could not deny. And he wouldn't have to _sing_.

Crossing his arms and huffing, Naruto finally said. "Ichiraku's."

Sasuke's head snapped up, a look of utter surprise splayed across his face. Naruto would've laughed at the expression if it wasn't for the context. It took several seconds before Sasuke recollected his thoughts and face straightened. "Ichiraku's? The family restaurant two blocks down from the hospital?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink. How did Sasuke know where it was? After all, the other was probably used to meals made by 'master chefs'. Then again, Sakura went to Ichiraku's. But _then again_, she had known of its existence before she was discovered. Leaving the trail of thoughts to the side, Naruto voiced his question with hints of skeptism in his voice.

Sasuke didn't say anything for a while, but his eyes did darken slightly as he scowled. "… That's none of your business."

Naruto blinked again. 'None… of my business. What a thing to say considering you're the person who's been sniffing through my records for the last week.'

Mizuki had told him about it on his way in, asking Naruto if he had told his clients about his history. Naruto had expressed that he had no idea while feelingly inwardly agitated that Sasuke would go through such private information without telling him.

Unable to hear the other's thoughts, Sasuke got up from his seat and made his way to the door. With a hand on the knob, he turned his head over his shoulder to speak. "I'll call Haruno and have her arrange the details. Knowing Ichiraku's, we'll easily get a reservation."

Naruto blinked once more. There it was again.

With that, Sasuke exited the room and Naruto turned back to his desk covered in musical notes and lyrics. And with that, the beginning of thought processes.

'Why does he hate singing so much? If he does, why does he write? That idiot is hiding something.'

'Why does he know so much about Ichiraku? And why did he frown I asked him how he knew about it? Is he ashamed? Or is he afraid? Did something happen?'

A grin. A smirk.

'Tonight. I'll make him spill. Every single last thing.'

* * *

><p>As Sasuke had said, it had not taken Sakura long to get the reservations. Not like it was a surprise, Ichiraku's was never particularly full on weekdays. There was just simply too much to do to have dinner out in the middle of the week.<p>

He blew out a large breath of air, watching dazedly as the town settled down for the night. The sun had long ago set, rendering the earth's inhabitants unable to embrace the late September night without a coat.

The blond was wearing a dark brown coat with faux fur around the hood and many pockets. He was pretty sure that each one had a clipping or two of randomly written songs to extend upon in the future. His pants were dark tan pants that fit snuggly on his legs. For his top, he had chosen a simple blue shirt over a white sweater with the words 'Keep Calm and Love Ramen' plastered on it in messy black handwriting. His earring cuff was back on his ear; he had taken it off because it tended to pull at his ear if he wore it for longer than six hours. His shoes were the average white gym shoes, nothing fancy.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as the night grew colder. For whatever reason, he had shown up thirty minutes earlier than the intended time of six thirty.

Right.

He absently pulled at hair and started to tap his foot at a constant speed. Why was he so nervous? It was just Sasuke, his asshole client.

But he was his asshole client with an _absolutely amazing_ voice. Naruto could deny it all he wanted, but he was in love with the bastard's voice. It was naturally even and easily carried itself a rather far range without the help of a microphone. And not just that, but Sasuke's own personal skill was a testament to how dedicated the man was. Sasuke knew just how to dampen his vibrato to make a fascinatingly clear and _inviting_ sound come to life. He knew how to project the softest note and make it so it was not blurred or hurried. If there was any shortcoming of Sasuke's, it would be his low stamina. He wasn't particularly good at holding any kind of note above a treble c for long periods of time.

It was particularly lucky that Naruto's own voice refused to meet the treble f (since he tended to base most of the key signatures for his songs off the one he sung best in). At the thought, Naruto frowned. He really didn't like being reminded…

His frown deepened as his blue eyes slid to the half empty building behind him. Why exactly did Sasuke know where Ichiraku's was?

This question shouldn't bother him, but it did. Especially with the way Sasuke had acted when he asked him about it. It was obvious that something about Ichiraku's was special to Sasuke in some way or nothing and that the special something wasn't exactly happy or else he would've brushed off the inquisitive question like any other that meddled too deep with his personal life.

"Am I seeing things?" Naruto's blue eyes flashed upwards to peek at the figure of Sasuke, who was early by fifteen minutes. Sasuke's face was straight-laced, but his left eyebrow was arched, proving that the other was amused. "So you were looking forward to this, as well?"

Blushing furiously at the accusation, Naruto was quick to ignore the last part, "What? Are you kidding me, no way! I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible!"

With that, Naruto turned on his heel and stomped into the restaurant, knowing that Sasuke was following him from the light footfalls that trailed behind him. He vehemently ignored Sasuke's smirk as they were seated at a booth with half walls surrounding their table, ensuring their privacy. Naruto couldn't keep himself from staring as Sasuke slid off his black jacket.

The Uchiha had decided that wearing one black thing was simply not enough, so he not only wore a black shirt over a grey sweater but a black cloth wristband on his right wrist, and a multitude of only one shade of black plastic wristbands that constantly hid themselves under the white wristband on his left wrist. He wore tight black jeans with white stitches and black sneakers. His black shirt had the red words 'You get no sympathy from me' in graffiti style (Naruto could feel the irony hitting him in the face).

Naruto swallowed, not wanting to admit that Sasuke looked good. Sure, the other has always had a highly appealing physical appearance, but they had never been in such a private setting where Naruto could take the time to appreciate it. Now that he was in such a situation, Naruto couldn't help but keep looking.

_And he knows he really shouldn't._

Sasuke seemed to notice because the next thing he knew, Naruto was hearing, "Did the heat catch up with you or are you just this much of dunce?"

As if finding himself, Naruto flushed deep red. Nonetheless, he pulled off his jacket, muttering darkly under his breath. Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes at the generic 'bastard' and 'asshole' slipped past Naruto's lips.

"To think you're supposed to be a creative writer when all you do is use the same phrases over and over."

Naruto glared daggers at the other, unable to resist the urge to retort. "Why should I waste my creativity on an asshole like you?"

"Oh, so the songs that you've given to me are not your most creative?" It was a simple question, but both could read the hidden implication of Sasuke wanting more.

If Naruto was addicted to Sasuke's voice, then Sasuke was addicted to Naruto's songs. Ever since Naruto was officially signed on as Sasuke's songwriter, Sasuke had pretty much demanded that every song Naruto has written be turned over to him. Begrudgingly (and only doing it because he figured it was part of his job), he did turned over his songs and was a bit surprised to have them returned to him in a plastic container without a single scratch three days later. It was only a month into his new job did he find out through Kakashi that Sasuke had copied each song and their lyrics and would put them into plaques that were hung in his practice room whenever the song was released. The man had also practically teleported from six meters away when he had overheard Kakashi asking Naruto about a new song he was writing. Naruto might not understand what made his songs so particularly attractive to Sasuke, but he figured it was because the other just liked to mess with him and get on his nerves.

Or maybe that behavior was payback for Naruto filling his car with water balloons that had caused a chain reaction of bursting the moment Sasuke had opened the door?

Oh well.

Deciding to ignore the question as it would only lead to worse (of that, Naruto was sure), the blond waved over Ayame who smiled brightly at him and politely at Sasuke.

"The "usual", Ayame-chan," The woman nodded enthusiastically as she wrote down the order like it was her own name. She turned her eyes to Sasuke who was aiming a cold gaze at an ignorant Naruto.

"Would like your "usual", as well, Uchiha-kun?" All she received was a brisk nod; he didn't even attempt to move his eyes from Naruto. She looked between the now scowling blond and the glaring raven, uncertainty trickling into her eyes before they were replaced with a knowing gleam. She had a feeling she'd see them with one another a lot more often after this.

How did she know this? Most likely that 'women's intuition' that most men scorned with passion. Mentally, Ayame huffed. Or maybe it was just all the UST floating around the two.

Oh well, it was probably better to let them resolve it on their own. Considering that they had a booth in a private area, they would most likely appreciate privacy. Without another word, she left them to themselves.

Only to sneak behind the wall and watch them from afar. Who was she kidding; she wouldn't miss this for the world. Her father had three other waiters/waitresses on duty so her work could be pushed aside for the moment.

"You know Ayame-chan?" If Sasuke could have wished for anything, it would be that whatever he did to make Naruto so inquisitive about him, didn't happen. At least with him, he was only digging through Naruto's records and past relationships discreetly (AKA, without any permission whatsoever). He wasn't asking the person he wanted to know more about with no tact. Then again, it wouldn't be Naruto if the man actually acted like he had sense.

"Yes."

Silence prevailed as Naruto waited for Sasuke to elaborate but all the other man did was stare. He really shouldn't have given the man that much credit.

"Okay, moving on." Sasuke grunted, amused by Naruto's move to change the subject.

"Why are you so insistent on doing this?" Naruto blurted in a rushed way.

Was this a date? He had wanted to ask, but he couldn't. He supposed what he actually said wasn't too far off the mark.

Naruto severely hoped that wasn't the case- he was not prepared to be in that kind of relationship or commitment. Don't get him wrong, Naruto has messed around with romance before.

His first crush was actually Sakura and he was surprised when she, of all people, had decided to befriend him because she found him someone worth befriending. He had wanted to shower her with operas and requiems dedicated to her, but she had quickly set the record straight that she had a difficult time seeing Naruto as anyone other than a really close friend. After that, he flung himself into relationship after relationship to get away from the sting of rejection… and then he had met Sai.

Sai was the one who had him taught just why it's so difficult to love, why it's so difficult to trust another person 100%, because when you fall and they don't catch you, the effects are devastating.

_It was love that made me strong - and it was love that made me fall._

And that is why, whatever attraction he and Sasuke were experiencing had to be stomped down in the face of reality.

Naruto didn't want a repeat of mistakes.

Sasuke actually lifted his head to engage in eye contact. Almost instantly, Naruto was torn between meeting it straight on or looking away to calm the rising heat in his cheeks. "Doing what?"

Naruto gestured to the table in front of them. "This… get-together thing."

"You mean date?" Naruto barely hid his flinch. Either Sasuke hadn't seen the uncomfortable façade drop, or he did and decided not to mention it. "Can't a singer and his songwriter occasionally go out to eat with each other?"

Naruto shrugged. "We haven't done that at all in the past three months I've been hired, so why start now?"

Sasuke, to Naruto's great relief, looked down at the menu at the beverages section. His eyes scanned lazily over a picture of a tea that was recently added. "Hn."

"Geez, are you so much of an ass that you can't answer a simple question?" Naruto grumbled while crossing his arms and lying back in the cushioned seat. Sasuke continued to sit straight even then.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to you." Naruto could've rolled his eyes.

"And yet, you keep asking _me_ questions and calling _me_ out on shit I don't do or say."

"Oh yeah, idiot? Like when?"

"How about when you called me while Sakura-chan was over? You had called me a liar!" Naruto snarled. His arms were no longer crossed, giving his hands the freedom to ground his fingernails deeper into the table as the conversation continued.

Outwardly, Sasuke took the accusation with nonchalant stride. Inwardly, he was just as angry at this argument as Naruto. He crossed his arms, a sign he wasn't backing down. "I only called you out for what you are, idiot."

"But I_ wasn't_ lying."

"You told a half-lie and I don't see why you did it. Haruno-san knows that our relationship is shit."

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole all the time, it wouldn't be so shit!" Naruto was nearing the end of his already-too-short patience. Sasuke's calm movements as he uncrossed his arms only infuriated the blond more.

"And why exactly am I an asshole?"

"_Are you_ _fucking kidding me_." Naruto deliberately punctuated each word with all the frustration and anger he had held back until now. Sasuke met Naruto's eyes, his challenge clear.

Many patrons in the restaurant now had their full attention on the feuding pair. One waiter reached for the phone to dial the police but Ayame slapped their hand away from the phone with an annoyed frown.

"This is a situation that will happen regardless if none of us expect it or even want it. I realize that this is horribly loud and obtrusive but the sooner it happens, the sooner their relationship can mend." She whispered to him hastily before pushing him away and standing in front of the phone. The waiter looked extremely miffed but a glare was all he needed to back down and retire to another part of the building.

'It is a really good thing,' she thought exasperatedly as the tension in the room increased as the silence roared for noise, 'That I know at least Naruto so well… he can't go back to that place again.'

However, her own thoughts made her aim a questioning gaze at Sasuke. She had known Naruto for two years and she felt as if she knew him as well as a sister would know their little brother. However, Uchiha-kun had been visiting the restaurant for more than five years and the most she knew was his name, occupation, age, and favorite dish. Most of that stuff could be found everywhere, though. 'What's his story?'

"You broke my best friend's heart _over a phone_, insulted her, practically bribed my boss to make me your songwriter, continually insult me, _and_ you're searching through my _records_. Without my permission!" He didn't know why, but there was something about Sasuke that just made him so damn angry. Something that made him want to charge at the other with as much vitality as possible if only to just make him respond back.

And he loved it- he loved feeling like he was on a rush and he shouldn't.

Why did Sasuke do this to him?

Maybe it was the way he was practically a walking, porcelain doll with a wall around him that he wanted to knock down. Maybe it was how Sasuke's eyes always seemed to focus on his and make him self-conscious. Maybe it was because-

Maybe it was because-

His train of thought was prevented from continuing as Sasuke began his own lament.

"How about that? You insult and curse _me_ when given the chance, you never asked why we broke up, and by the way, it's none of your business what goes on between Haruno and I, and furthermore, as your client, I believe I am entitled to searching your records occasionally to make sure that person I'm working with has a history that does not drag _me_ down with it." Sasuke didn't really understand how, he, of all people, was getting into an explosive argument. He supposed most of it was because Naruto was the object of his attention and anyway he could get the other to respond, but he didn't like their interactions.

Regardless of what they do or what is happening, they manage to get into some type of argument and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from laying everything down on the table.

Maybe because after everything is laid bare before each other, only then could they repair.

"When my best friend calls me late at night, crying about a boy that broke her heart, it _is_ my business!"

Sasuke bristled at hearing this. There was no way that Naruto thought he had merely used Sakura then threw her away. He had always wondered why Naruto was so hostile about it, but now he could see why. Just from hearing that, Sasuke could tell that all Sakura did was call Naruto and complain and whine about him, but never talked about what _she_ had done and Naruto had eaten it right up.

"Who said that she's the only one whose heart was broken?"

That sentence stopped Naruto short and his anger and agitated reply was left forgotten in the sea of contemplation that now swarmed his mind. The more the sentence reverberated in his mind, the more he realized that he had never bothered to think about Sasuke's side of the story. It takes two in a relationship and usually, when there was an issue, both parties held some of the blame.

Ayame, figuring that the restaurant has been privy to enough drama, called the waiters and waitresses into the kitchen and soon had them taking out cooling dishes to the waiting patrons. As food started to pour out, conversation slowly started to build up. Whether it was on the argument and if it would appear in the news anytime soon or on other matters entirely, the stony silence that had dominated the building drifted away, little by little.

* * *

><p>While the restaurant continued to fill with liveliness and gossip, the atmosphere surrounding Naruto and Sasuke remained quiet.<p>

The singer had taken Naruto's silence as one that could only be broken by Naruto himself. With nothing else to do past the time, he was resigned to listening to his own thoughts.

_"Why are you doing this? What are you hoping to gain? More heartbreak?"_

Almost instantly after these thoughts came to mind, Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration. These were the exact same questions Kakashi had demanded he answer after pulling him aside before he left the studio earlier that day. While he knew Kakashi was trying to look out for him, Sasuke set him straight.

_"If I don't learn from my own mistakes, how will I ever get over it?"_

_"That doesn't mean you date your ex's best friend."_

Okay, in hindsight, Sasuke supposed that turning around to the best friend literally a day after he and Sakura broke up is a jackass move. But then-

_"Who said I wanted to date him?"_

_"You don't need to say anything. You're always watching him and practically a step behind him just in case he trips. It's not love, but it certainly isn't just a friendly relationship between two co-workers."_

"… Hey, Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up from the alcoholic beverage part of the menu at Naruto. Naruto's eyes darted here and there, but they eventually came to Sasuke's.

His mouth opened and dropped several times before Naruto finally started.

_"So what? He doesn't even like me."_

"I... I'm really sorry." Naruto's face was scrunched up as he apologized, obviously feeling the awkward atmosphere.

"You aren't the only one involved in the relationship and I will admit that while you were dating, Sakura-chan wasn't exactly the best friend of the year so she most likely wasn't the best girlfriend either. I shouldn't have put all the blame on you."

When Naruto held out his hand, Sasuke just stared at it. He wasn't prepared for this and his mind was still registering the fact that Naruto had apologized. Luckily for him, Naruto wasn't done speaking.

"So, can we just start this whole thing over and forget the hostility between you and Sakura-chan?"

"… Hn."

"Wow, you are _such_ a bastard." Unlike the many times before when Naruto had insulted him, this time Naruto was laughing. Hearing it, Sasuke couldn't help but to relax a little as his eyes slid to their hands, clutching tightly to one another.

_"…I wouldn't be so sure about that Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Sakura-chan. I love being your best friend and I will definitely defend you if the time calls for it, but damn! You get me into some really shitty situations!"<p>

"_I am SO sorry, Naruto! I acted like such a bitch!"_ Sakura's voice cracked with disgust as she lamented about her behavior over the phone. Naruto, who was lying on his bed in his pajamas, two and half hours after his "get-together" with Sasuke, only laughed lightly as Sakura went on and on.

_"But you have to admit that you didn't act much better. You didn't ask for any details and went after Sasuke almost immediately after I told you."_

"Yeah, hehe, I know. Not one of my brightest times, was it?"

_"Hehe, not at all, you idiot. But it's all good in the end - you and Uchiha-kun are getting along better now."_

When he had arrived home, the first thing he did was dial Sakura's number and asked her more about what exactly Sasuke did versus what she did during their relationship. While she had been startled by the suddenness and the annoyance present, she immediately started giving him the gist of their relationship. While at first greatly annoyed, Naruto had simmered down during the long explanation and the good feelings that arose from the surprisingly successful dinner date came back in full force.

Naruto felt so uplifted; he didn't realize how much his and Sasuke's hostility was weighing him down.

And, as much as he wanted to say that Sasuke was still an ass… okay, yeah he is still an ass, but he was an ass with a sarcastic tongue and wicked sense of humor. Once they had both relaxed enough to talk about things deeper than casual talk (which they both hated because what was the point of picking out the obvious), Naruto began to talk about the last time Sakura had forced him to go to one of her shows.

He had found it boring because… well, how the fuck do you manage to make a show with people walking down an aisle while posing in over-the-top clothing last more than fifteen minutes? Sasuke immediately said, _**"People have nothing better to do than waste their time pointing out why a red button is worse than that red button."**_

The blond had nearly collapsed in laughter upon hearing that and began asking Sasuke on his opinion on individual models.

_**"Natsuri's glitter in the last show had me wondering if she bathes in sparkles."**_

_**"Hyuuga's eyes never focus on anything. I'm not sure if it's because the light is in her eyes or because her make-up artist puts too much eyeshadow in her eyes."**_

Hearing all of that, Naruto nearly begged him to watch Food Fight with him because Sakura refused to even touch it after hearing the reviews about it.

Luckily, due to Sasuke being out of the country at its release, Sasuke knew next to nothing about it and had agreed to watch it with him. Oh, Naruto couldn't wait to see the flabbergasted expression that was sure to be on Sasuke's face when he watched it.

_"Oh, right Naruto?" _The blond snapped out of his thoughts to refocus on Sakura's voice.

"Yeah?"

_"… Never mind. I'm just… really glad that you and Uchiha-kun are getting along now. I have to go to sleep now; another interview session tomorrow about the break-up…_" Naruto could hear the tiredness in Sakura's voice and it put a damper on his mood. Ever since Sasuke and Sakura's break-up, the model had been attending multiple interviews trying to explain that the problems between them was both of their faults and that she and Sasuke were on decent enough terms. However, there has been no word from Sasuke.

Kakashi had once pulled Naruto aside to explain why to him after he commented on Kakashi emailing negative replies to interviews. Sasuke has hated being interviewed because in his first couple interview sessions, the interviewers touched upon very private and touchy parts in his life that Sasuke walked out halfway through. The songwriter couldn't really fault Sasuke for it because he had his own issues that he knew he wouldn't want people he didn't know very well asking about.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. You really should get some sleep; you've been running yourself to the ground lately." The woman laughed lightly on the other side of the line.

_"I'll be fine, but thank you. Night."_

"Night."

-click-

For several minutes, Naruto lay on his bed and shifted through his contacts. He didn't have any plans for the rest of the week aside from watching Food Fight with Sasuke on Friday and working on his next song. Just as Naruto was going to put his phone on its charger for the night, it rang. Naruto, just about ready to nod off, blearily pressed the answer' key.

"Hello?"

"…" Naruto took his phone from his ear to look at the caller ID.

Unidentified Number.

_'If this isn't like some form of horror film?' _Just as that thought arose into Naruto's mind, he slowly pulled himself up, looked around his room carefully, and then settled back down and tentatively pulled the phone back to his ear.

"… Hello? Who is this?"

"-click-"

Blinking, Naruto frowned and was about to put his phone down when it beeped. A new text message. Figuring that it was something from Sasuke or Kakashi about work, he clicked 'accept'.

What he read in the message made his eyes widen before he threw his phone (roughly pulling the charger out of the socket) clear across his room and into the wall. It bounced, unharmed due to its plastic armor, but the message still shone clearly on the screen.

_I saw you._

- _Sai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If Heaven's grief-! Brings Hell's Rain-<strong>_

_**Then, I'd trade all my tomorrows for-**_

_**Just One Yesterday!**_

* * *

><p>HA HA, finally finished this fucker!<p>

So, you guys can probably guess what next chapter will be? Yep, filler chapter. Dedicated solely to improving Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. It will involve two parts, one already shown in this chapter and one that will be the starting point of the chapter after that.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave a review, fav, follow, whatever and certainly have a nice day!

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	5. Rather

**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping

Phew, I hope this is a good chapter despite the wait!

Also, a reminder that _I am an evil bitch. __**I am going to fuck your minds up.**_

I also do not write possessive/flirty!Sasuke like every other SN author. I'm very into Sasuke being bad at flirting yet that somehow charms the hell out of Naruto because Naruto finds it cute. (This is a somewhat response to one of the reviews I've received. I don't mind those fics, but I don't really write Sasuke like that *mostly because I'm unflirty too*. Plus… the story is not suited to that)

Love you guys and thank you for your support! I hope my birthday present for you guys is a nice read! :D

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings:** SasuNaru, song-fic, AU, OOCness, and shounen-ai/fluff. Sasuke and Naruto spend the chapter making fun of the movie _Foodfight_. This part of the chapter is not really important; it's just them bonding in attempts to fix their relationship. Also, a bit of Sasuke's POV over certain things that happened in the past.

For all those who suffer from anxiety and do not appreciate people romanticizing it, I hope I do a good enough job representing it realistically. While I do have it, it's not the same for everyone. If not, I will tie myself to a door so that you can stab me with pitchforks without worry of me running away.

The lyrics at the end are from Fall Out Boy's _Just One Yesterday_.

The lyrics in the middle belong to an unfinished song by me. Please don't take without my permission!

The other lyrics are from Demi Lovato's _Give Your Heart a Break_. Seriously, check it out.

I apologize and hope that all the people who've seen _Foodfight_ are well and happy with their lives (especially Nostalgia Critic. He didn't seem well after his review). I have not seen the full movie, nor do I _ever_ plan to. Most of the stuff that's commented on are from excerpts of both JonTron and Nostalgia Critic's reviews of the movie. Due to that, it's going to be short and sweet. (I also get a bit technical about it, I think it's because I learned about camera shots, angles, and ect because of my Audio/Visual Production class)

I am also not a doctor by any means. I'll keep it as vague as possible, but I'm definitely not against people are actually certified in medicine and the like yelling at me if I get something wrong.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

**Mood Music:** _Miracle_ by Sir Sly

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 5**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hey…"<em>

_"Oh, it's you!"_

_"…"_

_"Look, I'm really sorry, I did-"_

_"No, I'm sorry. For what I did. You didn't deserve to be treated like that and I realize that now."_

_"… Wow. I just… never expected you to ever say something like that to me. I… accept your apology and in turn, I apologize as well. A relationship takes two and I didn't do my part."_

_"It's fine. That's all I have to say to you."_

_"It's more than enough. Thank you and… I hope that one day these bad feelings can go away and we can at least be close acquaintances."_

_"… Same. Goodbye."_

_"Goodnight."_

* * *

><p>"No." Sasuke's voice resounded from his living room. It had been decided that they would watch the movie at Naruto's place since Sasuke's home was apparently a mess (according to Sasuke, himself). Naruto had wanted to protest at first, but eventually went with it. It meant that he was dealing with the man on his own turf doing something he always felt comfortable doing. Of course, Sasuke was not sleeping over (hence both wearing casual clothing and not pajamas), but this was definitely a start.<p>

"Aw, come on! You promised." Naruto tried to keep his voice on the same level of seriousness, but couldn't keep the cheeky giggles from escaping his mouth. Apparently soon after their date, Sasuke decided to study up on the movie. He was not pleased with what he found.

"I'm not watching that piece of shit," Sasuke deadpanned as Naruto sat down a bowl of popcorn on the table on his side of the couch (he's learned his lesson from the last time). Sasuke had his own bowl of popcorn because Naruto feared the asshole would slip in ketchup into the bowl if they shared one together.

Naruto had learned from their d- get together as well as the two times they had lunch together before now that Sauske_really_ liked tomatoes. So much that he refused to eat any meal without some tomato-related item being somewhere in the vicinity.

_'Weirdo.'_ He thought as he remembered watching the singer practically drown his plate with ketchup.

"Pick another movie." Sasuke commanded, his position now on the floor next to the DVD player. His eyes scanned the many titles Naruto had messily lined in a row nearby.

Most of them were comedy and adventure, which Sasuke believed suited Naruto fine. Naruto always did look on the brighter aspects of life as well as preferred to go places others didn't.

He personally preferred crime films – seeing the people who did wrong be put behind bars and the people who have been hurt avenged elated him beyond measure.

"But you promised to watch this one," Naruto protested behind him, waving the case in his hand. "C'mon, I spent fifteen dollars on this piece of shit."

"Said piece of shit had a budget of 65 million dollars and it is still crap."

"… We can still laugh at it." Was the weak retort.

This time, Sasuke turned around to face the sheepish expression on Naruto's face. "… Really?"

Naruto shrugged, causing Sasuke to 'tch' and shake his head while holding his hand out. "Whatever, hand me the movie."

Whooping in victory, Naruto threw the case over to Sasuke and vaulted himself over the couch to tumble onto his spot only to fall to the floor in a giggling heap. Sasuke spared him no glance; Naruto's a big-boy, he can take care of himself.

At this thought, Sasuke could feel his cheeks heat up. Whereas he preferred a punk look, Naruto preferred anything that was comfortable. More often than not, he was walking around in loose-fitting jeans, t-shirt, and maybe some form of scarf that Naruto had once said he wore for "heroic effect". Truth be told, it fit. Naruto had an air of positivity that floated around him, what with his cheerful personality and boyish charms and Sasuke loved that about him.

Looking around the other's apartment, he could see the other's personality show in the simple and broken down furniture that Naruto still saw fit for use. Unlike his home where the walls were barren, pictures littered the walls. So many faces and so many places, but they all had something in common – Naruto was smiling brightly at the camera and obviously enjoying himself.

However, every so often, even that sunny aura was dimmed by shadows that seemed to haunt the blond. That one time in his office where Naruto nearly hyperventilated was the most note-worthy. He doesn't know why or how it happened, all he knew was that there was a few minutes of cold silence between them before Naruto started to fidget. He had thought nothing of it at first, checking it off as Naruto being unable to sit still.

But then, he heard the heavy panting and when he looked up, his eyes widened at seeing the normally tan complexion a pallid color and Naruto was trembling greatly. He didn't know how to act. Sasuke has never been in such a situation and it terrified him.

He tried calling the other's name, but Naruto's eyes darted everywhere but him. He would've reached out, but he was worried that touching the blond would only make it worse. So he just kept calling his name, he even sang it. His voice was low and he tried to keep it from trembling. Sasuke had to act like he was singing in any normal situation, he had to make sure Naruto knew he was there.

It was forty minutes later, five minutes after Naruto had calmed himself down, did Naruto seem to relax enough to recognize where he was. Sasuke had once more called out to the other. Naruto had jumped, but responded all the same, if not a little out of it.

When he had returned home, he searched the internet using the symptoms Naruto had exhibited and had gotten an answer, but he wasn't sure if it was true. If Naruto experiences anxiety attacks, then what was the trigger? And how did he come to have it in the first place?

Did… was Naruto hurt? Did something happen?

_Like something did to him?_

Questions of the like swam in his head for months onwards. He had wanted to ask the blond about it, but since the Naruto had continued onwards from his attack like it had never happened, he assumed Naruto didn't appreciate people knowing and would go off on him if he was asked. Instead, he turned to looking through the blond's records. Unfortunately, being a client could only get him so far (especially since he didn't have Naruto's permission).

All he had managed to scrounge up was information on Naruto's childhood home and due to Naruto making it known that he's aware of Sasuke's digging, Sasuke had put a stop to it all together. Though, there were many times where he felt like just wanted to grab Naruto and tell him… him. About his own shadows and haunting skeletons because he could recognize the signs in Naruto.

Yet he didn't. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was his own trepidation, but he always felt himself hold back – telling him that now is not the right time.

He supposed it shouldn't matter; he would much rather prefer to keep those memories and past regrets under lock and key.

Seeing as Naruto was someone who took pride in being independent and strove to never be reliant on others (but wanted everyone to rely on him, what irony), sharing information such as a disorder with people was nearly guaranteed to spur pity from people and Naruto would absolutely rage at even the thought of being pitied.

Did he pity Naruto?

The thought ticked around his mind, almost obnoxious as the infernal ticking the clock above the TV was. He glared at it, calling over his shoulder, "Must you have such an annoying clock?"

Naruto, who was coming out of his kitchen with two plastic cups in each hand, blinked confusedly at him before looking upwards at the actual clock. "Oh… that." He gave Sasuke a lopsided smile. "I never thought it was annoying. I don't really mind loud noises."

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he got up from his stiff position and stretched out in front of the TV screen. He gasped in relief when some of his bones clicked back in place. When he had finished, he spied Naruto looking at him with a concentrated expression.

Sasuke smirked, "Enjoying the view, Uzumaki?"

He blinked in surprise at being caught before Naruto rolled his eyes and sniffed haughtily. "In your dreams, Uchiha."

"What if you _are_ in my dreams?"

Naruto blinked. "Wait, wha-"

"Start the movie."

* * *

><p>As the camera pans down to show establish the setting of a grocery store, Naruto can't help but point out the sign. "… Marketropolis… Market?"<p>

"And we've come to the one of the first clues of a shitty movie. Redundancy." Sasuke deadpanned, staring at the screen with distaste.

Naruto's snicker was replaced with groan of disgust when Sasuke popped a ketchup covered kernel in his mouth. "Just how can you eat that?"

"The same way you eat that garbage known as 'ramen'." Sasuke replied without looking away from the screen.

Naruto, of course, looked miffed and immediately shouted, "Ramen is not garbage!"

The singer turned to Naruto, a serious expression on his face. "You eventually put it in the trash, don't you?"

At this, Naruto sputtered for a few moments before he sat there, stumped on how to beat that. Sasuke smirked, knowing that he had won this round via technicality. He turned his eyes back to the screen and he wished he hadn't.

"… What… _is_ that?"

"… I believe that's the graphics."

"65 _million_ dollars and the _best_ they could do are nightmares that never rendered properly."

* * *

><p>It was past the midway point and Sasuke was just about ready to throw the disk out of Naruto's window and drive over it with his car.<p>

_What the fuck was he looking at?_

All that was on the screen were… explosions of disgusting goo. He honestly didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to call it.

Naruto wasn't doing much better. He, at first, had taken delight in pointing out the idiotic things in the movie. However, when the main characters came into the grocery store reality and they both had seen the monstrosity known as the "humans" in the movie, Naruto had silenced after his initial cry of horror. He just kept staring at the screen with some sort of disgusted fascination. Sasuke figured he was too stunned to do much else than stare.

The singer couldn't blame him; he was lost in the same trance just five minutes ago.

"… Are they… just going to show clips of food exploding?" Naruto suddenly spoke, making Sasuke jump. It had been some time since he had heard the other's voice. He blinked a couple times, trying to find himself after realizing he had been staring at the blond for the last several minutes.

Turning back to the screen, all he saw was what he saw before. Exploding goo.

He scowled, thinking, _'Damn, it's been fifteen minutes – move on already!'_

Naruto's phone started beeping all of a sudden. They both jolted at the unexpected noise, with Naruto struggling for a couple seconds to unlock it and press the appropriate key. Once he did, he put it to his ear. "Hello?"

Meanwhile, Sasuke had turned down the volume of the movie. He would rather listen to Naruto talk than watch that shit. "… Oh Hatake, no it's not too late. Yeah, the song is done."

Instantly, Sasuke's head popped up, making Naruto look at him with a raised eyebrow and a knowing gleam in his eye. Blushing slightly, Sasuke looked away. Rolling his eyes, Naruto got up and walked to the kitchen for privacy.

_"Great! We'll look it over tomorrow." _Kakashi's voice crackled through the receiver. It will forever be a question in Naruto's mind just how Kakashi's voice was so clear when he had cloth over his mouth.

Either way, Naruto grinned a little. It would've been bigger, but the movie had drained him emotionally…

"Okay, see you tomorrow the-"

_"Naruto. I had been silent about this for the past few weeks, but I think it's time I tell you this point blank."_

"Yes?" Dumbfounded about what Kakashi could require more of him that he couldn't tell him the next day, Naruto cradled his phone into his hand.

_"… Whatever goes on between you and Sasuke, keep it professional," _Naruto blinked – what?

"Hatake, I don't know wha-"

_"You know very well what I mean. Anyone who gets a good look can tell that there's interest between you two."_ Naruto leaned back against his counter, his eyes closed in trepidation.

It wasn't even like he _could_ say anything in his defense because it was true. He had at first assumed it was just sexual attraction that would pass eventually. The only reason they were on bad terms was because of Sakura and Sasuke's break-up and since they've moved past that, their relationship had improved drastically within the time frame between the get together and today.

Naruto was actually surprised at how quickly he had gotten comfortable in Sasuke's presence that he had actually invited him over to his house. It wasn't until the next day did he actually notice what he had done. By then, he couldn't just go up and tell Sasuke that they couldn't watch _Foodfight_ anymore.

Not just three weeks ago, they would be biting at each other's throats.

Now, they weren't just tolerating each other's presence, but Naruto was finding himself _enjoying himself_ with Sasuke. They were trying to get along – doing that would just set them back even further.

So he said nothing, in the meanwhile, Sasuke was accommodating. He had told him that they'll drop the idea of putting _Dearly Beloved_ in the next album until they found another singer. Naruto didn't hold back the sigh of relief, not even when his client gave an inquisitive glance.

However, spending time with Sasuke had caused that attraction to become a genuine concern and interest in the other. He honestly wasn't sure what to call it anymore nor had he taken the time to think about it until now… and to be honest he didn't want to think about it.

Doing so would just bring up…

Clucking his tongue to his teeth, he spoke into the receiver. "I have no clue what you're talking about. Good night, Hatake."

-click-

When he reentered the living room, Sasuke's head turned to him. His eyebrow was raised in question. "What did Kakashi want?"

There was a small moment of hesitation before Naruto grinned widely at him. "Nothing."

_'Liar.' _They both thought.

* * *

><p><em>"Baby, I don't have to be a genius to kno~w-<br>That you still have strife you can't let go~o._

_Lay upon me your fears and pain-  
>I'll be by your side to support the wei~ght."<em>

The piano's keys bounced up and down in time with Sasuke's voice as Naruto played the notes for him. Naruto's mouthed the lyrics as his fingers played the piano with a slight clumsiness. While Naruto could definitely play well enough to be qualified for his job, he found that lately in practices with Sasuke, his fingers would tremble slightly and press the wrong key.

He would bite his lip every time, sneaking a glance at the singer to see if he had noticed, but the other would just continue on with singing as if nothing happened. Just like that, the practice would continue on with the both of them sitting closely on the bench.

He nearly jumped when Sasuke's hand brushed his arm during the break. Naruto cursed himself mentally, that had to be the third time this session!

Naruto wanted to blame it on something that had nothing to do with Sasuke himself. He wanted to pretend that he didn't feel a growing warmth in his heart when they talked with each other or sat this close to one another.

Kakashi's words would echo throughout his mind and he would disregard them. Keep it professional? Bold words for someone not in his position.

When his phone went off, he body sagged in relief as he slid away from the Uchiha to answer it. Just being near him was confusing him…

Still on the bench, Sasuke pretended to be interested in softly playing the notes of the song himself. However, his fingers were making more mistakes than Naruto's had. The singer didn't seem to notice because his mind was absolutely reeling from the previous closeness of the songwriter.

Each key Naruto struck, Sasuke pretended was Naruto's voice mingling with his instead of an instrument. Every touch between them, Sasuke was forced to keep his breath from hitching.

This has been going on for two months – two months since watching _Foodfight_ together. In that time, Sasuke had found himself closer to Naruto then he thought he'd ever be six months ago.

Movie nights, lunches at Ichirakus, a few nights spent at bars (with an impromptu sleep-over at Naruto's considering his was always closer). They had done it all.

The thing was that ever since then, Sasuke had been hyper aware of Naruto's movements and words – taking in details and little things Naruto would do. At first glance, it seemed as though it was nothing new; he usually paid attention to Naruto especially.

However, the difference he found was that instead of viewing Naruto as an annoying enigma that as soon as learned all there was he wanted, he would drop all interest, he took each new tidbit and turned it over and over and memorize it in his mind.

By now, Sasuke was positive that he had developed feelings for Naruto. This quest to know as much as possible only seemed to grow as time went by with no signs of stopping. With each new piece of knowledge, Sasuke found himself falling even further. However, admitting it to himself in his head and admitting it to himself out loud were two different things.

"What?!"

Sasuke's head snapped up at hearing the incredulous tone in Naruto's voice. While speaking into the phone, Naruto began hastily throwing his stuff into his bag. "Holy fuck, is he okay? Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm on my way Baa-chan. Tell the nurses that I'll be there in fifteen minutes and to keep the hallways clear because I'm waiting for shit no one to move."

By the time he was pressing the 'end' button on his phone, he had on his bag and coat in a reckless way and was shaking as he tried to leave the room. He turned to Sasuke as he did so, the anxiety clear in his eyes. "Sorry, Sasuke. I-I really gotta go, family emergency. We'll continue tomorrow."

Swallowing thickly, Sasuke nodded, waving him off. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

When the door closed with a soft click, Sasuke's body slumped to the ground. He ran a head through his hair, feeling a rush of memories that watching Naruto frantically getting himself together relentlessly come forth.

_"Sasuke, you can't just disobey me and expect me to not punish you – especially when I had given specific reasons on why you can't do that."_

_"For fuck's sake, you're not father, Itachi so stop pretending you are!"_

_"Curb that language! I might not be him, but that doesn't mean that I, as your older brother, still don't want what's best for you. Going out there is definitely not it."_

_"What do you know- you're always isolated in that damn apartment! You only leave if it's to sit out on the fucking porch."_

_"I know a lot more about the world than you do- SASUKE!"_

_"What the hell do you wan… I-Itachi?"_

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed, slamming his fist on the bench while holding his head with other. The files and notebooks on the bench jumped and spilled across the floor at the force. Why did he have to remember that?!

He took several minutes of glaring into the ground before heaving a sigh. It can't be helped.

Memories will linger and haunt you, regardless of their content.

He looked around him at all the fallen papers and groaned loudly. Sasuke began the tedious task of collecting the spilled papers when his hand touched something cold. Out of reflex, his arm quickly brought his hand to his chest while he blinked. Curious, he reached for the object and brought it into the light.

It was a raggedy pastel orange notebook with the words 'My Songs' scribbled haphazardly on the ruddy cover. Little pieces of paper dangled dangerously out along with the cover that desperately needed to be replaced – a testament to the age and use of the notebook.

_"Singing is not nothing. Especially when you sing like that."_

_"Who said it was me singing?"_

_"Is that where the song is?"_

It was Naruto's notebook – the same notebook he remembered started Naruto's career as his songwriter.

Sasuke sat back against the bench, task of cleaning up forgotten in favor of flipping through the worn pages of the notebook. Honestly, he had gotten what he had wanted from this book a long while ago but Sasuke just wanted to see the other things Naruto had written or was currently writing.

Page after page of note of chicken scratch and notes, Sasuke found himself staring worriedly at the side notes Naruto had written in on some songs. They were expressions of what he really felt about his lyrics and most of the time, they were self-demotivational and cruel to Naruto.

**How can anyone like this?**

_'Do I pity Naruto?'_

No. Sasuke admires him greatly for so many things. He admires Naruto for his ability to take no shit - to be able to stand up for himself.

**I bet that not even the scum on your shoe would enjoy this.**

He admired how easy it was for Naruto to make a friend with a random person by simply talking about them wearing the same shoes.

**Mizuki is right. You're so unimaginative and boring.**

He admired Naruto for his creativity and work ethic for a job he didn't even like at first.

**He was right, too. Still talking about your relationship? Get the fuck over it.**

_"It's never too late to apologize!"_

He admired how Naruto was willing to give a second chance.

**Sai was right. You are weak.**

_'What... is this?'_

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Sasuke's head popped up, then he rubbed his neck and hissed in discomfort. Just how long has he been sitting in this position? While his hand still massaged his neck, he answered Kakashi who had closed the door after entering.

"Yeah?"

Kakashi crossed his arms, staring blankly down at him with his one visible eye. "Where's Naruto?"

"Hospital," Sasuke didn't notice Kakashi's eye widen because he resumed picking up the fallen papers with one hand as he continued, "Family emergency. Not sure what it was about, but he'll be here tomorrow."

Kakashi hmmed and Sasuke's lips turned downwards in a small frown. When Naruto had come back from the call between him and Kakashi, Sasuke just knew that Kakashi had said something trivial and discomforting. The singer had a good idea what the talk was about and he had wanted to confront his manager on it, but he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to defend himself any better than Naruto can. So, he just let it be.

"Is that Naruto's?" Kakashi pointed at the orange notebook that Sasuke held tightly with his other hand. Looking down, Sasuke was a little surprised that he didn't notice he was still holding it. When he nodded, Kakashi immediately narrowed his eyes.

Internally, Sasuke sighed and stopped Kakashi's tirade before it started. "I know, I know. You can stop being a broken record."

"I will when you stop attempting to break your own heart."

Sasuke just raised a noncommittal eyebrow. "That sounds like a nice lyric. Mind if I ask Naruto to incorporate it into a future song?"

"Sasuke! Be serious about this." The older man grounded out through clenched teeth. "Naruto is not someone who you should be in a relationship wi-"

"That's really none of your business," Sasuke snapped. He glared at Kakashi, unbelieving that the man was trying to control him like that. "The only people who can determine that is Naruto and I, no one else. Stop butting into my business already, Hatake."

Kakashi met Sasuke's glare for several seconds before sighing and moved to leave the room. "… Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, Kakashi was gone and Sasuke was alone once more. Still angry at the man, Sasuke vented his anger by recklessly collecting the papers but in his haste, he dropped the notebook. It clattered to the ground, its pages left wide open but thankfully still in the notebook.

"Shit!" As Sasuke kneeled down to pick it up, his eyes caught some of the words on the page.

_"The day I~  
>First met you~<em>

_You told me~  
>You'll never fall in love."<em>

* * *

><p>"I'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon!" Naruto called behind him as he left the hospital room.<p>

In the room he had just left was Naruto's old high school teacher, Iruka Umino. The man was a kind yet stern man who had a student shatter his leg in a stairs accident earlier that day. Tsunade, having been on duty at the time, had called Naruto as soon as she was able and Naruto had practically flown the fifteen blocks to the hospital to visit the man.

As expected, nurses and doctors were practically glued to the wall when Naruto came through. They knew who he was and while most did appreciate his cheer and kind words, they had no time to deal with an argument against a rushing blond. There were far more important things to do.

While very tired, Iruka's weary face had lit up upon seeing his old student. Though, upon seeing the dark circles under the blond's eyes, had started a multitude of questions. Despite Naruto's constant reassurances that he was fine, the man knew very well that Naruto's skeletons were haunting him without relent. Iruka was very concerned as to what was the cause of it.

Now, the visit was over since visiting hours were nearly over. It was time for Naruto to go – he could just hear the ramen in his cabinet calling to hi-

"It appears Uchiha-san's condition has worsened."

That instantly grabbed Naruto's attention. _'Did they just say "Uchiha"?'_

"Yeah. The doctors are having issues discerning how to cure him. Considering his current position, it's even harder on them."

He turned his head to the two nurses who had just passed him by, grabbing a couple flowers from a nearby vase while he did so. Uchiha?

Could it possibly be someone related to Sasuke? Naruto wouldn't know – the singer was quite tight-lipped on anything to do with his family. He was pretty sure that a large reason Sasuke refused to let him come to his home was because of his family. He had been curious about it for a while and now that an opportunity was presenting itself, Naruto was going to find out more.

"Hey ladies." He said, flashing them his biggest smile when they turned around. The two girls blushed faintly, smiling flirtingly back.

"Hello, sir. How are you this evening?" Naruto faked a chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Say, you mentioned Uchiha? Do you know where his room is? I'm the errand boy of Sasuke Uchiha." He gestured to the flowers in his hand. Naruto wasn't exactly wrong; Sasuke would often ask him to fetch him simple things. The girls blinked at him, before getting a professional look in their eyes and pointed down a hallway while giving him a room number.

Winking at them, Naruto thanked them before following their directions. Once he had turned three hallways, he sighed heavily. It was now just sinking just what exactly he was doing and he knew that if he was caught, oh boy if he was caught!

Naruto had to cut his musing short when he finally came across the door number the nurses had told him. On the sign next to it, he could see the name "_Uchiha Itachi"_.

_'Who is that? An older sibling?' _Naruto asked himself. Then, he looked around, starting to recognize where in the hospital he was. He couldn't keep the cold chill rolling down his back as he pressed a hand to the door. Where was the security to take him away and make sure no one, let alone him, knew about this?

It would be too late because once the door was wide enough, he slipped inside and closed it tightly behind him.

The room was stale white as most of these types of rooms tend to be. The only splashes of color were the cluster of small miscellaneous knick knacks and fresh flowers next to the hospital bed. Someone – Sasuke most likely – had been in here recently.

In the hospital bed was a person so closely resembling Sasuke that Naruto knew that they were close relatives. However, the man in the bed had longer hair than he'd ever think he'd see Sasuke have. Diagonal slashes under his eyes on opposite sides of his cheeks and a longer, more squared off chin sealed the differences between this man and Sasuke.

They still had the same midnight black hair and the same pale skin. If he looked closely enough, he could even see the minute scowl that Sasuke would have even when he had no expression on his face. The thought made him want to laugh lightly, but the circumstance of the situation kept his laughter choked in the back of his throat.

He couldn't tell the color of the man – Itachi's eyes, but he guessed they were onyx black like Sasuke's. A pair of onyx eyes that might not wake up from a dreamless sleep.

Sasuke didn't just have skeletons in a closet; he had a comatose relative in a hospital.

_You got what you wanted but was it worth the knowledge?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I kn.. .'m … n..s)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Now I approach a new dilemma. The lyrics at the end. I need a better way of spacing them out so I can 1) cover a larger number of chapters so it doesn't seem like I'm squeezing too much into chapter or 2) can update more frequently (with less words but less reveals on the plot until I need it to be seen).<p>

I'll be thinking that over on the 4 day weekend I have. Plus, chapter three got a revision at the end to better fit the story.

Thank you guys for following, faving and reviewing and I hope you all have a wonderful night/day! :D 

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	6. Wicked

**Pairings:**

Ex-SasuSaku/Clash Shipping

SasuNaru/Magnet Shipping

Phew! This story gets a little something more with each chapter, huh? Maybe at least with the end of this one, there might be some hearts~ :)

And… uh… I have people following this that I never really imagined would like this type of story. Oh well, thanks anyway!

AiMila: Both should be revealed~! Next chapterish! xD

/Hard Disk Error that happened three days after the AN chapter. I don't want to talk about it more than that. The good thing is that I have the chapter plots for chapters 6-10 all written out and they're very simple and easy to write s updates should come quickly hopefully. :)

**Summary:**

Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings:** SasuNaru, song-fic, AU, OOCness, and shounen-ai/fluff. Also. This fic turns into a soap opera for like four chapters. I don't get why. (Same with Full Moon; For some reason, I decided to make the next chapters as dramatic as possible) Also. I apparently like hurting characters. -_-

The lyrics at the end will be absent for the next couple chapters because I need to find a way to space them out evenly over an indefinite amount of chapters.

_'Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

**Mood Music:** Namine's Theme from Kingdom Hearts (this is a rather calm/thoughtful chapter with a majority of it being Naruto reflecting)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 6**_

* * *

><p><em>Beep… beep… beep…<em>

The longer Naruto stood there, the more he felt as if he was intruding on Sasuke's personal life. The singer was a very private person and while Naruto had learned so much about the other as they grew closer and closer together, Sasuke refused to budge on the subject of his family. Now, looking at Sasuke's older brother (Itachi looked to be only a couple years older than Sasuke and they looked too similar to be cousins), Naruto could see why. Something terrible had happened to Itachi and it must've shaken Sasuke so bad that he refused to trust anyone with the knowledge that he even had a relative alive. Not just that, some parts of Sasuke's own motives and background was missing. Every time he searched Sasuke's name (for marketing research!), he'd always find the same basic items under the bio heading.

**"Sasuke Uchiha was discovered when he was 14 years old in Otogakure of the Sound Country. His manager is Kakashi Hatake of the Senju Recording Studio that resides in Konohagakure. Currently 23, he's regarded as one of the most popular singers of our time."**

_'And that was it. That's all the information I can find found aside from those shit gossip columns that are never right. Nothing about his dislikes or likes, his family name, or hell, his goddamn blood type. Normally these things are plastered everywhere on the internet.' _Naruto lamented in his mind. His body drifted over to the unoccupied seat that was placed next to the bed.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

All around him, Naruto could see the pieces of a puzzle that was Sasuke Uchiha. But the pieces' sides were jagged and unfitting. There were so many crucial parts that were still missing. The question Naruto was starting to ask himself was-

"Why are you so willing to go so far?" The quiet whisper reverberated around the still room like a siren, breaking the monotonous beeping before the wall built itself back up again.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

Sasuke's smiles, rare and beautiful as they are, shouldn't make him want to instinctively smile in return, but yet they do.

Sasuke's presence shouldn't be so welcomed and calming for him, but it is.

Sasuke's face shouldn't be the first face Naruto wants to see when he wakes up in the morning, and yet he is.

Sasuke just really shouldn't. But Sasuke does. Sasuke is.

It's all Sasuke and Naruto wasn't sure what do about it. He wasn't even sure if he could do something about it or even _wanted_ to.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

"Your little brother scares me. He scares me more than I thought possible. And it's not because he threatens me or that I'm afraid he'll hurt me. It's just…" Frustrated, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I-I don't know. Is it okay that I don't know?"

He wasn't surprised that he didn't get a response.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Naruto turned onto the street of his apartment. The city was slowly calming down to settle for the night and the blond was hoping for a dreamless sleep. However, Sasuke's recorded voice stopped him short just in front of his apartment.<p>

Ignoring the other message that was blaring out at him, Naruto tapped Sasuke's new message.

**You want to go out for drinks?**

Naruto didn't resist the small frown on his face. After what just happened, he figured he shouldn't be around Sasuke for a while, if only to recover from the new information he got.

Chills ran down Naruto's back at a sudden realization of his hypocrisy. He had just gone behind Sasuke's back just the same that Sasuke had done to him months earlier. Only Sasuke actually had a believable explanation while Naruto had done it completely on a whim. He should tell Sasuke.

'Because I don't want to lose his trust.' Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. 'Where the hell had that come from? Lose his trust? We're just co-workers not lov-'

_"Whatever goes on between you and Sasuke, keep it professional."_

_"You know very well what I mean. Anyone who gets a good look can tell that there's interest between you two."_

Kakashi's words stabbed a spike in his heart as he recalled them. Naruto had never called the man anything but weird, but now he was grating with his statements regarding his and Sasuke's relationship. Kakashi was not there when they practiced the songs and when they out for lunches together.

And Kakashi was not stopping him from having a good time with Sasuke.

**Sure. Meet u there in 15. Kinda tired, just a warning k?**

**It's okay. We might not stay out long anyway. See you there.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know how they managed to get here. It was a blurry walk filled with stumbling and hysteric giggling from the bar to Sasuke's house. However, now that they were here all he wanted to do was slap Sasuke's cheek for being such a liar. The place was spotless for as far as Naruto could tell (which wasn't much due to the world constantly spinning).<p>

Sasuke struggled to drag them both to the couch before finally collapsing on his back. He let out a loud 'oof' when Naruto dropped on his chest. "Ugh, stupid idiot. That is my chest. Fucking heavy."

"Eheh. You say that, but don't push me off? What? You like it when I lie on you?" Naruto slurred, a lopsided grin as he looked up at Sasuke. It widened when Sasuke's chest bobbed up and down as he chuckled.

"Amazingly, I do. Fucking idiot. You're really lucky I like you." The singer's lips were upturned in a bleary smile. He could see the dots in his vision, but somehow the brightness of Naruto's smile kept the room lit. Suddenly, Naruto jumped and looked around wildly before pulling out his phone. Sasuke blinked confusedly as Naruto practically flung it away from his person. Sasuke watched the poor phone bounce on the ground a couple of times before falling flat on its screen. It'd be a miracle if the screen wasn't cracked from landing so hard on the floor.

He turned his attention back to Naruto. The blond's face seemed strained and pallid. Sasuke wanted to inquire about it, but right now he was having trouble computing simple sentences let alone mentally processing what just happened. All he knew was that Naruto needed to relax before something drastic happened.

With his right hand, he reached out to caress Naruto's nearest hand. The songwriter jumped, his breath hitching slightly. After a moment, his body slackened and when Naruto turned his face back to Sasuke, his expression was much calmer. Sasuke let out a silent breath of relief that the simple plan had worked.

Whatever panic the other had felt earlier was forgotten for the moment in favor for lying back down. Tiredly, Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest, relishing in the sound of Sasuke's heartbeat.

_Babump… Bapumb… Bapumb…_

There was a moment of silence between them. Sasuke very nearly went to sleep after three minutes. However, one line managed to pierce through his drunken and tired haze enough to hear it clearly.

"You know… you're an asshole here and there, but times like these… I can't help but really like you too."

* * *

><p><em>Babump… Bapumb… Bapumb…<em>

Sometimes, when you woke up, you didn't dare to open your eyes. Opening your eyes was a silent surrender to the day, and that you now had to face the day's troubles as punishment. That was what Naruto felt like when he woke up. He didn't dare open his eyes for the memories of the night before were swimming in his mind and reminding him of the possibility of Sasuke hearing that one token line. How could he have been so careless to let his tongue wag like that?

_Babump… Bapumb… Bapumb…_

"How long are you going to lie on me? It's hard to breathe."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. How did? He mentally shook his head. _'It doesn't matter.'_

He slid off of Sasuke, flinching slightly at the soreness in his neck when he stood. Out of the peripheral of his eyes, he saw Sasuke straighten himself out. He felt a small bubble of trepidation form in his stomach when Sasuke's expression became contemplative.

"Uh… good morning?" Naruto nervously laughed. Sasuke nodded.

"Good morning."

Naruto quickly started to talk because he just couldn't have an awkward moment of silence between them. His eyes shifted everywhere in the room. They searched everything, from the scarcely decorated walls and corners to the dark blue carpet rug that tickled his toes underneath him. Anywhere was fine as long as it wasn't on Sasuke.

"Hehe, wow this place is so snazzy? Like, okay it's actually really freaking empty, but wow there is some style in there, ahahahaha-"

"Did you mean it?"

Naruto noticeable shifted his weight. "… Mean what? You gotta be specific, Sasuke. Mean that you're an ass? Totally. Mean that your home is empty? It's as empty as your expression! I mean, who keeps the same ass face regardless of the situati-"

"Do you like me?"

Naruto felt his voice fail him. _'Shit.'_

"I don't know what-"

"Even though I'm a bastard… you like me?" Sasuke paraphrased from his hazy memory. He stared dead into Naruto's eyes. "Well?"

There was a pause.

"Well what?" Naruto turned his whole body away, not wanting to face Sasuke as he continued talking. "Even if that wasn't just drunken ramblings, " He tried to keep his voice nonchalant, but there were times where it shook just the slightest. "-what are you going to do about it? Say you like me? Love me?"

"Yes."

Naruto's scoff became a very coarse cough at the sudden confession. He spluttered while attempting to reply. "Wha-?"

"I do like you," Sasuke admitted, turning his head to the side so that he wasn't staring directly at the other. "I like your personality, your dedication, your everything. I've been drawn to you ever since met and the more time we spent together, the more I wanted to know more about you. " Sasuke's cheeks dusted pink as he continued his tirade before he shifted his legs.

_"It's just that… we've been friends for a long time and I can't help but feel drawn to you. I love you and I want to know more about you. Please go out with me!"_

Naruto stared at him, shell shocked into silence. '_Too similar… way too similar…'_

"You don't have to answer right away. But please… give me an answer eventually." Sasuke's voice brought him out of his reverie. He inwardly admonished himself. _'Sasuke and him aren't the same. There's only a few similarities, that's it!'_

When he nodded to Sasuke, the other continued on. "This is your first time in my house isn't' it?"

Naruto blinked at him before turning his head this way and that. It _was_ his first time in Sasuke's house, but like he noted earlier, it was quite empty. "It… uh, seems empty. Don't you have some plants or even pictures to lighten it up?"

Sasuke frowned, looking around his home before turning back to Naruto. "I tried to, once. But now it just makes me remember."

Naruto nodded, understanding and empathizing with his reasoning. What he didn't expect was for Sasuke to continue on. "Just like how you can't stand silence… right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>For-<strong>_

_**Just One Yesterday!**_

_**(I ….d it a.l f.. ..u)**_

* * *

><p>starts crying for a billion years

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


	7. Schemes

**Pairings:**

SasuNaruSasu/Magnet Shipping

What happened: Moving DocumentsxDocuments getting deleted accidentallyxBullshitxLack of interest in Naruto in generalxWriting for GenesisxHearing and seeing fellow SNS shippers getting death threats whenever they updated their stories.

Yeah. That's what's going on in the shithole known as the Naruto fandom. -_-  
>I wouldn't be so estranged from Naruto as a whole if it wasn't for the fandom being a piece of shit right when I'm in the mood to writeread Naruto fanfics. Luckily, by listening to three versions of Temporal Tower seemed to put me in the mood to hop aboard the angst train.

It will not be letting up the entire chapter and will go on into the next chapter - just an fyi. :)

**Summary: **Who knew that even angels could create such wicked schemes? Certainly not Sasuke.

**Warnings: **Song-fic, AU, OOCness, drama, alcohol mention, language, mentions of a panic attack (once again, I hope to keep it as accurate if not vague enough that it's still recognizable as a panic attack w/o insulting people who do experience them).

The lyrics at the end are from Fall Out Boy's _Just One Yesterday_. I neither claim to own them nor do I wish to. I just want to enjoy the song and make a story out of them.

'_Thoughts.'_

"Speech."

**Mood Music: **Resolve from the Okami OST. (It's a song that builds tension within the player as they watch Wakka lecture Issun about coming to a resolution about himself. I absolutely adore it because it feels like such a heart-wrenching song even without having much context about where it came from. The idea is that it represents turmoil about what to do and why you should do it.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just One Yesterday<strong>_

_**Part 7**_

* * *

><p>"Just like how you can't stand silence, right?"<p>

"How the- what did you? But, I never- what the actual shit!?" The following several seconds was filled with Naruto's hasty spluttering and swishing of clothing. As he watched the other man shuffle and twist his tongue over words trying to come up with explanations, Sasuke was starting to get the feeling he should've had more tact when dropping such a statement. Naruto was sure to react badly regardless because that was just how he was – but for Sasuke to drop the 'love' bomb only a minute before made it all the more worse.

That didn't mean he regretted mentioning it, for he had planned on asking about it. He only wished he had done it at a better time with a different approach. Inwardly, he sighed. _'Too late for that. Better just explain how I knew and work from there.'_

"Do you remember that day when I hired you?" The question seemed to startle Naruto at first, but with some time to compose himself, Naruto nodded. He was staring at Sasuke in a wary manner. It seemed to the singer that Naruto didn't recall everything that happened right away. He'd need to be more detailed than he'd like in his explanation.

"After Kakashi and Mizuki-san left, we had sat in silence for a while. I was looking at the music sheets and you were staring at the walls. The first ten minutes weren't so bad... but then you started fidgeting." Sasuke's expression tightened as he recalled the memory. "I had thought you were just tired of sitting in the same place for so long but then I noticed that your eyes were seeing everything but were totally... blank? I guess that would be the word. I don't think you were really seeing anythi..."

Sasuke trailed off at seeing Naruto's complexion go pale. The singer, fearing that describing the attack was making Naruto relive the moment, reached a hand out to grab Naruto's wrist but was slapped away.

"D-don't you f-fucking da-are! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH M-ME." Naruto shouted, his voice hitching on a few words. His skin tone was still pale, but he was looking directly at Sasuke with eyes that raged with emotion. It was obvious that Naruto was taking the fact that Sasuke knew about his mental illness badly. But... even still, Sasuke kept his face neutral and he stood up to match his eyes with Naruto's; he doesn't want Naruto to push him away.

"Fine. I won't touch you." Sasuke stated calmly. The response seemed to shock Naruto as the blond immediately quieted. They stared off at each other. Sasuke's fingers patted the side of his pants with a non-nonsensical rhythm. They made an audible tap that reverberated throughout the room and into Naruto's ears. Blue eyes watched the fingers with an absurd amount of emotions swirling inside of them. Sasuke could pick out the strongest that were in them in a heart beat; unease, worry, fear. The rest were hidden away by those three prominent feelings.

"..."

Sasuke blinked - what did the blond say? He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly.

"Excuse me?"

"... After we release the next album, I am quitting."

Anger. Confusion. Hurt. Sadness. Those emotions welled up inside of Sasuke and before he knew it, they were manifesting into words,"So you're going to fucking run away?"

Naruto visibly gritted his teeth and glared at Sasuke. "I'm not runni-"

"_Yes the fuck you are._" The words made Naruto growl threateningly as Sasuke continued, beyond angry and shocked that Naruto had said such a thing. What the fuck was going through that man's mind. "You can't be serious - you can't just fucking quit because I know of your sedatephobia!"

"Yes the fuck I can!" Naruto's piercing shout made Sasuke stop in his tracks. The blond started pacing wildly and making extravagant hand gestures to explain himself but wasn't really explaining himself. "You don't get it, you don't fucking get it- I can't just sit here and-and get dragged back into this shit, you look too damn similar, Uchiha. You don't goddamn understan-"

"Then help me understand! _Make me_ understand! If it's such a big of problem that I don't know then goddamn _tell me_." Sasuke's voice silenced Naruto once more as the man started to rave.

Sasuke didn't like yelling.

In fact, he hated it. He hated how shouting made his throat dry and voice raspy. He hated how he could hardly sing if he was ever brought to the point of shouting. He hated how quickly someone could lose control to the point where they couldn't control their own voice.

He hated -

He hated -

He hated -

- By fucking god, he hated how he remembered yelling these words to his older brother. He hated how the man had kept those secrets away from him - how Itachi had thought he couldn't handle the truth. He hated that he had to practically shout his frustration and sadness and anger about how he had to find out about Itachi's sickness through a five-year old letter from the doctor's examination results rather than his own brother.

He hated how betrayed he had felt - how he had wanted to get back at Itachi. How he had slept around and got drunk in the middle of the day and purposely walked around their house knowing full and well that Itachi could see him. He hated how Itachi's face would warp into that face of heart-twisting disapproval and self-guilt when he'd purposely announce his drunk presence. He hated how he'd snidely comment that at least he was making his issues known to the man whenever he was questioned about it.

He hated how his older brother went through ever hoop possible and begged pitifully on his knees to keep the news of his little brother's insolence out of documents and people's mouths. He hated how utterly exhausted his brother would be from the combined stress of his illness and stress of the self-imposed job. He hated how much he hated himself for putting his brother through that. He hated how he couldn't ring himself to even apologize and try and talk to his brother. He hated how he continued to drink bottle after bottle, can after can even though he was sick of the taste of alcohol.

He hated how after a particularly crazy night at a night club he had called his brother to take him home. He hated how his brother had come to pick him up without a complaint - and he hated how he had rubbed it in his face. He hated how he had finally made his brother snap. He hated how his brother had laid down a detailed and painfully long list of all the things he knew full and well that he shouldn't be doing.

He hated that he had used the opportunity to slander his brother's name - hated how his brother's face had looked so broken at hearing his own little brother, the little brother who had looked up to him so fondly, who had relied on him heavily after their parents had died, the little brother who used to love doing everything with him, call him such horrid and disrespectful names.

He hated how after all that - his brother had shielded him from the incoming car. He hated how his actions had led to his brother being laid up in a hospital comatose. He hated that his last words to his brother was him yelling his name. He hated how all the other times he had talked to his brother, he was yelling; "_crippled_", "_bitch_", "_asshole_", "_insignificant_", "_selfish_", "_idiot_", "_bigoted_" and so many more. Words that had once upon fell on ears that could hear them loud and clear. Ears that could not hear broken his apologies or sobs. Ears that might never hear again.

Sasuke hated yelling.

"... tell me." The blond's hands fisted and unfisted at hearing the whispered words. Naruto was, while surprised at how quiet Sasuke had suddenly gotten, determined to not speak of his reasons. All around him, he saw the fragmented pieces that had made up the life he had made for himself being cruelly torn out of their spot and smashed onto the ground. They were in pieces so small that he was afraid that trying to pick them up would leave a cut on his already fractured mind and heart. He couldn't deal with this, not right now.

Naruto opened his mouth. Then, he closed it. He opened it again, shaking his head while he anxiously ran his hands through his hair. His fingers tugged at it mussed it up tis way and that way, and at times it was a little painful, but despite his own mental warnings, he purposefully scratched at the skin of his head and pulled hard on the strands of blond hair The pain was a distraction - he needed a distraction. He needed to get out. He had to get out - he couldn't stand being here.

"I can't stay here." When Naruto said those words, the air became oppressive, like Sasuke wanted to keep Naruto trapped in his apartment like some troll. The thought was humorous but did nothing but make Naruto faintly quirk his lips upwards before they fell down into that desperate frown. His eyes were darting to the door with a longing expression. Sasuke caught the stare and his face darkened for a moment before his face became a little sullen and the air around them lifted to a more neutral mood.

"Go home. Think this over." Naruto nodded, partly so as to get out faster and partly because he realized that the decision he had declared needed thought given to it. Sasuke pursed his lips, almost unsure if he wanted to say the next part. Ultimately, he said, "I won't tell Kakashi of any of this if you don't."

Almost immediately Naruto nodded again. He could feel a good chunk of stress lifted off his back at hearing that promise. They could mutually understand that what was happening between them was better left between them. Having anyone else's input, especially someone as invasive as Kakashi would only be detrimental to their efforts to come to a solution.

Sasuke gave a slow nod in recognition of Naruto's response and began walking to the door. The songwriter was at his heels, impatient to leave and crawl underneath his blankets and pretend that this entire conversation didn't happen for a good twenty years. Once at the door, Sasuke opened it for Naruto and the blond made his way outside and began to make his trek home.

"Wait-!" Naruto jumped at the sudden exclamation and turned around to see a Sasuke's cheeks dusted pink as he side glanced the wall next to the outside of his door. The blond blinked owlishly at the man.

"Uh...yeah?"

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the door frame before finally spitting out, "Don't walk around blindly, idiot."

Before Naruto could even begin to comprehend what that was supposed to mean, the door was slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong><em>For-<em>**

**_ Just One Yesterday!_**

**_I want to teach you a lesson~ in the worst kind of way!_**

* * *

><p>*Sedatephobia - fear of silence (real thing that people suffer from - I advise looking it up on it because it's going to get prominent after this chapter)<p>

I just checked my plot notes and I'm feeling sort of bad that these have been such short chapters so - I'm combining chapters (the last part was cut out) seven, eight, and nine together along with the parts of the scrapped chapter five plot notes. I think the next chapter is going to be pretty long because of that but I want it to be. It also works out really well as most of what needs to be resolved to get to the second part of the story can be done right then and there. You've guys have been waiting a long time for this.

I'm beyond confused on what to do about the lyrics at the bottom because when this story was first made, it was created in mind with a specific number of chapters and the lyrics spaced out for each one. Now, the chapter count is currently unknown bu definitely less than twenty. I suppose that I'll worry about them for real after the story is over. For now - don't pay much mind on the lyrics at the bottom because they're not an accurate estimate on how much longer the story will be. When I'm close enough to the end that I can see the end in sight, I will change the lyrics to space more evenly.

Thank you for reading! Please review, fav, follow and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night~!

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
